The Taste of Blood is a Sweet Thing
by foreveradreamchaser
Summary: Vampires are just a joke to Ciel. That is, until he sneaks out on Halloween night and meets a very sinister man. There is no way this man, Sebastian, could ever be a vampire, as they are argued to be very hideous things. But the bloodthirsty fangs that hunger for Ciel tell a different story. ( Kuroshitsuji AU, Sebaciel fanfic -there's smut-, /Gore Warning/ )
1. Chapter 1

The night before Halloween is always such a hassle, especially in such a small town in England. It was quiet, and usually dark with it's murky sky and dampened streets. Lots of people ran businesses; mainly pubs, as everyone loved to share a drink... Or five. A widely known household remained, the household of the Phantomhive's.

They were wealthy people who helped with the shipments and trade for the town. The head, Vincent, was a proud man with his sweet wife Rachel, and their son Ciel. The family was happy at the beginning... But that was before attacks were taking place. Commonly known as...

A vampire attack. Which, the term or use of the name can be argued over many different origins and cultures. Any word used to describe the beasts were embedded into anyone's mind. It was a term too openly known and discussed.

Children in the town were being taken and were never found again. If they were found, all blood was drained and they were nearly shriveled to a crisp. Vincent and Rachel locked Ciel up before the sun set, and never let him out of their sight if he played outside. Years passed, and Ciel was now 15. His birthday wouldn't come for another few months, but he was grown as a charming boy. Thin, with shining blue eyes and ashen hair. He was a bit short, but that didn't matter.

He always dreaded Halloween. Not because the loud idiots outside who always were too drunken to walk... But because of the chores that had to be taken care of before hand. Hang up Garlic, salt the front door and the edges of windows, and much more. Ciel didn't believe in all the stupid Vampire myths, and thought everyone in town wasn't clearly educated right. All past research he had done had not been proven; at least not to his liking.

"Ciel," Vincent spoke at dinner that night, and Ciel merely glanced up as he poked at his food with his fork. "Yes, father?" He grumbled with a little roll of his eyes. "Will you help the servants with the house tonight? Your mother and I agreed to have a ball tomorrow for the celebration of Halloween." Ciel's eyes lit up. A party! That meant his parents would be too busy to pay attention and he could sneak out! He could finally take the freedom he deserved instead of being locked up at the hint of darkness.

"Yes father. I'll help." The servants were all pretty dull, but they got things done... When they didnt break things or set things on fire. Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bardroy were all very kind people anyways... They snuck Ciel sweets to his room without his parents finding out. If they knew, he would be hung upside down by his toes. Ciel quickly scarfed down his meal and guzzled his drink down as he excused himself for the night. He didn't have to help much, luckily. As he was eating his meal, the servants were able to set up at least half of everything.

Slowly, he padded his way into the ballroom and opened the door as it grumbled lowly. He picked up a decoration and made a stifled grunt at its looks. It streamed down and shredded into black slices of fabric. "Sir, what do you think you're doing?" Ciel blinked up at Bardroy who crossed his arms down at him. "Father said I should help-"

"No, no! You must rest and bathe for tomorrow!" Mey-Rin squawked and shuffled her way to Ciel. She plucked the decoration from his hand and tossed it to Bard. "Come along. I'll help you get ready." She tripped and adjusted her glasses as Ciel sighed and made his way down the hallway with her. "Mey-Rin... Do you think before I sleep, I could read for a bit?" The maid made a twisted face, "S-sir... I don't think that's such a good idea. Your parents might get frustrated, yes they will!" Ciel frowned and gave a pleading look. "Please? Only for a few minutes. You can be in the library with me. If you let me read, I'll dance at the party tomorrow night." Mey-Rin pondered the deal for a moment before sucking in a breathe. "Oh, your parents will surely have a beating for me if they find out!"

Ciel's bath was completed in no longer than fifteen minutes. His aching muscles were calmed and warmed as his joints relaxed and ceased their locking in place. He wore his nightshirt; exposing his pale, milky skin with it's creamy silken fabric. As silent as a mouse, he tip-toed his way down the hallway and into the library. Mey-Rin decided to just let Ciel go on his own with no supervision; he hadn't needed it anyways.

Now was his chance to look at their books of vampires and demons of the night. He still had no belief in the things... but, if he were to sneak out tomorrow, it was better to be safe than sorry. He placed his lamp on the table and stood on his toes to grasp at a thick book on a high shelf. He gasped as it slipped and fell against his chest, and he stood silent; afraid he had made too loud of a noise. When time passed long enough, he sat the book on the table as it created another low thud. He sighed at the ruckus he was creating, but continued on anyways. He flipped through the browning and tearing pages, and paused when he found the chapter of Vampires.

_"Tall creatures with sharpened talons and eyes as black as the night or as red as blood. They commonly feast on humans at night, as they are nocturnal monsters. Their backs are hunched and spines are visible as their teeth resemble blades. Their faces are distorted and jaws are able to snap out of place to further engulf their prey. Vampires were originally called ekimmu or edimmu, which translated to "One who is snatched away," or, "A spirit or demon." To defend people of towns, stones were lodged into the jaws of those believed of being vampires to stop them from biting-"_

Boring.

Ciel skipped ahead.

_"Townspeople have further created safety measures to protect family members from the demons. Holy water from the church, crosses embedded with steel, wooden stakes to pierce their hearts, poppy seeds, and garlic are commonly used. Vampires take on many other forms besides their monstrous, normal appearances. They can transform to bats, wolves, and other creatures of the dark."_

Ciel shut the book and stared at the dim lit lamp; it's flame flickering and dimming in the blackness of the room. Ciel didn't have holy water, he didn't want to carry around garlic... but his parents did have crosses. He could easily take one of those... Besides, he could avoid ignorant animals, and seeing such an ugly creature would certainly draw attention.

He scoffed, picking the lamp up and treading to the door.

Vampires were a huge joke in which nobody could "prove" as they were all dead. Maybe it was an excuse... just to blame a supernatural being for deaths of loved ones. Maybe those vampire hunters created fake goals to gain justice.

Ciel's eyes fluttered shut as his lips parted, and he blew out his lantern so he was submerged into the darkness.

Tomorrow, he could be free.


	2. Chapter 2

Thick curtains were drawn early the next morning, and the light shone through as chilled air seeped in through the window which was opened to a sliver. Ciel frowned in his sleep and tossed to the other side of the bed so the light wouldn't hit his eyes.

"Time to wake up, sir." Mey-Rin chirped as she made her way across the room. Mey-Rin was mostly the one that cared for Ciel, and he wasn't entirely sure why. She was a women... wouldn't it be odd for her to take care of him? Why couldn't Finnian or Bardroy do it? He only knew his mother trusted her more. He didn't dare question her.

Ciel grumbled and sat up as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Today you have nothing planned besides the Hallows eve ball tonight. Aren't you excited?" She nearly squealed as she gave Ciel his morning cup of tea. "Ecstatic." Ciel mumbled sarcastically as he took a sip. "Mey-Rin, could you please go talk to my mother and ask for a cross?"

Mey-Rin fixed up her glasses with a twisted expression. "Whatever for?" Ciel glanced up at her. "For my...costume. I need it for my costume tonight." Mey-Rin grinned and nodded. "Then of course! I'm so glad you're getting excited for tonight! I thought you said costumes were for deranged people, but its nice to see you changed your mind!"

She continued on with her useless chatter as she picked out his clothing and left. Luckily, he knew how to dress himself. He could still hear her down the hall and it made him groan as a headache poked its way into him.

Hours later, he received a cross... finally. But, it wasn't what he had in mind. It was a necklace. "Mey-Rin said you needed this. I didn't have a cross that could be used, but I hope this Rosary will work just as well." Rachel smiled down at her son before placing the object around his neck. He seemed to flinch, but gave a wry smile as he nodded his head as a thank you.

The ball began not too long after, and people flooded inside the mansion with masks and costumes galore. Music played and people drank and laughed as they spun throughout the halls. He swore everyone in the bloody town had come! Ciel sat in his room, staring out the windows into the darkness. He could see the town lights, and its deserted streets. The black shadows of trees curled and looked menacing in the moonlight. Ciel felt he should be scared to leave, completely alone. But he didn't.

He grabbed a cloak, and clicked it around his neck before pulling the hood up over his head. He hid the rosary inside his shirt before slipping out of his room and down the hall. His parents greeted the people at the ballroom, so sneaking out of the house was very easy; he simply slipped passed people and through the front doors.

Outside, the air was thin and chilled as owls hooted and water dripped from the corners of houses. The only other sound heard was Ciel's shoes tapping against the street as he made his way farther and farther into the town. Faint music played, and his eyes narrowed at a bar with its door parted. He pushed the door open, and pulled his hood off as he observed people drinking and falling over in giggles.

Silently, he made his way to the bar and sat down with thinly pulled lips and widened eyes. It felt completely awkward to be here. "Need a drink?" Ciel jumped and looked up at the bartender. He was on the heavier side, with a beard growing. He cleaned up a mug and sat it in front of Ciel.

"No... thank you though."

The man chuckled. "Why not? Haven't got money with you? It's a holiday, its on the house tonight."

Ciel shifted in his seat and slowly nodded. "Then yes." The bartender grunted with a nod and filled up the cup with a brown, fizzy looking liquid. Ciel quirked and eyebrow and picked it up, taking a swift gulp. His throat burned and his chest warmed as the sour taste swished in his mouth. He sighed and rubbed his eyes before taking more drinks. He would be murdered right on the spot if his parents ever found out. His cup was filled once more, and a man sat next to him. He paid him no attention as he laughed at the other drunks who began to sing obnoxiously and off pitch.

Another cup was sat down, and only then did Ciel notice the man next to him. He squinted and leaned closer to get a better look, but it had no avail. The collar of the mans jacket was flicked up to hide his face, and only occasionally did Ciel see his eyes.

"Can I help you? Or do you just like staring?" The monotone voice made Ciel hiccup and sit back up as he sat his cup down. "N-no, I apologize. You just... have an interesting get up." Ciel glanced over to the man as he chuckled and took a sip of a deep wine looking drink. "Well, its Halloween is it not?" He glanced to Ciel, and it made the boys body freeze.

Deep red eyes stared at him as a smirk coiled onto thin lips. His jaw was finely sculpted as his nose was sharp. His eyelashes were seemingly thick and black stands of his hair fell against his creamy skin. Ciel felt his throat tighten as he lost his ability to speak. "What's wrong, darling? Cat got your tongue?" The man continued as he took another drink. "Now, why on earth are you here? You seem very young... someone like you should be at the ball."

Ciel shifted and looked away as he spun his mug in his hand. "I didn't want to go. Those things never interested me. Besides, I've never seen the town at night on my own before."

"And why is that?" Ciel looked up at the figure and narrowed his eyes slightly. "What do you mean?"

The man sighed and shook his head, "Why do you want to be in this town at night? Haven't you heard of the recent attacks and deaths? Someone like you should be smarter than to come out alone at this time of night. Aren't you the son of Phantomhive?"

Ciel blinked and quickly took a drink as he held his head. "How did you know..." He grumbled with a frown.

"I live in this town, darling. I'm not a moron. I'm Sebastian, by the way. No need to introduce yourself... I already know."

Sebastian tapped his nails against the bar, and Ciel noticed how odd his nails were. They were black, and sharpened to a point. "Well... it was, nice meeting you Sebastian. But... I should be going." Sebastian nodded. "Oh, one last thing, Ciel. A simple cross wont save you from anything," his crimson eyes flashed to the boy. "Remember that next time."

Ciel pulled his hood up and instantly left as he felt his breathing quicken. The rosary was in his shirt... there was no way a stranger could've known anything like that! He felt slightly dizzy as he walked, so he ended up taking a break at a nearby tree. He collapsed against the trunk and his nails dug into the fresh soil beneath him. That man was surely... creepy. Interesting and well mannered, but creepy. He had never seen such a man with a sharp mind, red eyes, and with mere claws.

A piercing scream caught his attention and ripped him from his thoughts, and he instantly bolted up from his relaxation spot. He skidded down the street until he came to the corner of a shop. His intriguing mind and interest would surely be the death of him one day. He peaked his head around the corner, and felt instantly sick of what he saw.

A woman was being held, but her throat was torn out and blood spilled everywhere. She was pale and her eyes were wide as fresh tears still tried to stream out. Ciel stumbled back in horror as a scream threatened to curdle out. A man in black stood over her, and Ciel could make out sharp teeth that dripped blood as flesh hung from his mouth. The blood seeped down his skin as he slowly turned to look at Ciel... and the red eyes gleamed with interest as the boy stood frozen.

A scream barely squeaked out before he tripped and skidded down the street. He ran for his life all the way down to his manor before stumbling into someone. "My goodness, are you alright?"

Ciel looked up to see his mother at the front doors. "Ciel? What are you... Were you outside!? How could you? You could've been killed or-"

Ciel pushed her away and ended up puking beside them. Rachel rubbed his back and sighed. "What on earth happened, Ciel? You're lucky your father hadn't caught you instead." Ciel looked up, pale and shaky as she cupped his chin. "Come. The party is almost over and you need rest... We will talk about this later."

But Ciel could never forget what he saw. He could never loose the image of those red eyes.

The thing that terrified him the most was one thing.

Sebastian knew of him. Maybe more than he should have known...

Did that monsters eyes belong to the same man?


	3. Chapter 3

The night was long, after the events that occurred only hours before. Ciel lay in bed, the darkness seeming to swallow him whole as he tossed and turned in the midst of a nightmare. The blankets were too hot and tightened around him... he felt like he was suffocating. Sweat formed and slicked his forehead, which in turn dampened his hair as his eyebrows creased and whines escaped him.

_'Something isn't right...' His thoughts echoed in his mind as his shoes clicked along the pavement below him. He could feel eyes watching him. Watching every move he made, and even seeing the slightest twitch of his finger. He froze as a scream filled the silent, thick air. He felt his lungs compressing and his heart began to jump and beat faster with each moment. Red eyes gleamed from the darkness, and before he could scream, he could feel something like blades slice through his neck. He could feel his mind spin and he could hear the snapping of bones and tearing of muscle. Was that his body being broken and torn to shreds? Or was that another victim who's throat was slashed?_

He shot up from the bed with a scream and held his neck instantly. He was completely fine. He panted and rubbed his eyes as he shoved the sheets and comforter to the end of the bed. What kind of sickening dream was that? He could recall the snapping and tearing sounds almost too clearly. With shaking knee's, he made his way to the window and opened it.

The air was chilled, and smelled of moist ground and crisp leaves. Ciel heaved a sigh as his eyes closed; finally, he felt somewhat at peace. Ciel's eyes peaked open as he heard a distant sound of... wings? His eyes narrowed as he stared out into the darkness, but, right as he leaned closer to the window, a flash of blackness swooped into his bedroom.

The boy jumped with a mere squeak as he slammed his window shut and frantically avoided the flying black mass. As swift as a fox, he ran to his bedside table and lit his lamp. Grabbing a pillow, Ciel stood on his bed and thrashed it around like a weapon. Maybe he could hit it? With more swings, the flapping sound ceased, as now a sharp thud sounded.

"What the hell?" Ciel whispered as he clung to his pillow and shakily got off his bed. He padded his way to the edge of his bed, and peaked over the wooden frame. A little black thing lay curled up in a little ball, and Ciel nearly passed out. What on earth could this thing be? Birds weren't around at night in his town, so it couldn't possibly be a crow of some sort!

Hesitantly, he dropped his weapon/pillow of choice, and made his way to the little ball. Sticking his foot out, his toe poked at it as he squealed and jumped onto the bed. It felt soft. Almost like fur, or a sort of fuzz. "Okay... you're fine. Just pick it up. Maybe it's dead." Ciel mumbled as he reached down and flipped it over with a finger. His eyes softened as he leaned closer to the little critter.

"A... bat?" Ciel got off the bed and sat on the floor, picking it up and cradling it in his hands. He had never seen a real bat before, and oh, it was very much alive. Its chest still heaved up and down as its large ears twitched. Ciel merely stared and held it up to his face to get a better look. What he wasn't expecting, was the bats eyes to open and stare right back. With a scream, he dropped it and scrambled away as he held his hands close to him. "Oh, alright... Lucky me, I have a bloody bat in my room!" Ciel hit himself in the head and groaned. "I'm honestly a loon!"

He glanced at the bad which lay on the floor, staring at him with a bored expression. It flopped itself over and spread its wings, making a little effort to crawl before just laying there. "You really are a weird looking thing..." Ciel mused as he slowly bent back over to poke at its wing. It seemed to pay no mind, but only looked up at Ciel. That made the boy stop.

Red eyes.

"Oh no. No, no, no." Ciel pointed to the bat, "I will not have you in here. You belong outside." Ciel pointed to the window, and the bat merely poked its tongue out. "Wha-!" Ciel took a deep breath and crossed his arms. "I'm crazy. I'm talking to myself... and a bat. Red eyes mean nothing..." the bat, on the other hand, was crawling its way towards Ciel's bed as he argued with himself. Ciel paused and glanced at the bat, "Where do you think you're going? Outside with you!" He stood and watched as the little beast made its way onto the bed and under the blankets.

Ciel sighed and held his head, "There is no way this is a bat." He sat on his bed with a huff and watched as the bats nose poked out from the blankets. It was quiet cute...

"My parents would kill me if they saw I had you." Ciel cooed as he lifted the blankets and pointed ears perked up. "You seem to be harmless... Maybe you can stay for tonight." The boy lifted the little bat up and put it on his shoulder, but it instead crawled onto his chest and hung there as its chin propped up to stare at the boy.

Ciel looked right back down at it and rolled his eyes. "There is no way you're a real bat..." Still, he laid back on the bed as his finger gently rubbed at the bridge of its nose and the little eyes closed.

* * *

As morning came to be, the sun shone bright and birds chirped- no, not chirped. Loud and obnoxious caws left the birds as the time of autumn nearly turned to winter. It still would be a month or so before snow coated the whole town. Blue eyes batted open as Ciel grumbled and turned away from the light. He yawned and his fingers played at the sheets before his eyes shot open. His hand slapped at the bed before he sat up and locks of ashen hair fell into his eyes. Where was the bat? Oh surely if it got out and into the mansion his parents would kill him!

Ciel ran across his room, throwing things and making little sounds with his teeth to perhaps attract the nocturnal pest. He was making quiet the ruckus. Ciel ran out of his room and scampered down the hall, "here little bat! Come out you little piece of-!"

"Ciel?"

The boy spun around as his mother stood with her lips pulled into a thin line. Her hair was toppled atop her head as she still wore her evening gown. "Do you know how early it is? You'll wake your father. What are you looking for anyways?" Ciel stood up straight and cleared his throat. "Nothing! I uh... just needed some water." He gave a fake smile as Rachel smiled and patted him on the head before disappearing down the hallway. Yet, that didn't stop ciel. He continued through the manor while clicking his tongue and snapping his fingers. What do bats even sound like?

The teen opened the library doors before shutting them behind him and slowly sliding down to hide his face in his knees with an exasperated sigh. What if it was lost and dying? He killed an innocent creature! "You do have a lovely collection of books here."

The words made Ciel's nerves freeze over and his heart turn cold. He knew that voice. He remembered it's charming purr and poisonus tongue. Blue eyes slowly lifted from thick lashes, and Ciel's lips parted as his voice caught in his mouth. A smirk stared back at him, along with the blood red eyes.

_"You."_


	4. Chapter 4

_"Me,"_ The low voice rumbled back out, nearly mocking Ciel.

Ciel slowly stood up and held his body tight against the door. "Sebastian, right? Why the hell are you following me? How did you even get in here?" The raven haired man merely made a disgusted face before grunting and plopping a book down. "I had to follow you. You saw me the other night," his eyes lowered, "and you invited me in."

Ciel narrowed his eyes before his features softened. Saw what he did? Ciel couldn't recall seeing Sebastian anywhere else but that pub.

Then he remembered the scream. The woman. The blood. And those eyes.

"I knew it. I knew it was you..." Ciel nearly whispered as his hand gripped the door handle. Yet as he shook it for it to open, it barely budged. Now fear was caught in his throat as his knees locked together. "But I didn't invite you in. I didn't even speak to you other than when we met." Sebastian gave an amused sneer. "Oh but didn't you? You opened the window." The window...?

Ciel gave a scoff as he let go of the door and paced in circles. "The bat? You were the bat? Oh figures... Your eyes follow me everywhere don't they. So tell me, what the hell are you and what do you want with me?" Ciel spun on his heel and jumped when Sebastian was right in front of him. "Oh hush, and don't act like such a fool Phantomhive. You know what I am, so playing dumb won't lead you anywhere but a fast death. Besides, I wasn't the one wearing a cross last night." The man's blackened nail poked at Ciel's chest, "I saw what you've been reading about. Vampires?"

Ciel watched as Sebastian walked along the wall with his nails scratching the book covers. "So tell me, what do you know of them?" Ciel shifted and looked down to avoid the red gaze. "They're ugly and horrible. Murder and slaughter as they please. They can catch prey any way they want. So, are you telling me you're a vampire?"

Sebastian chuckled, "Now, love I said nothing of the sort. All I said was you know what I am. You know the answer. Now, I am here to get rid of you. You saw me snacking, and I simply can't have a loud mouth going around, screaming on how they saw a vampire. I can't be killed for a humans lousy mistake. And besides, if they think you're insane they'll burn you. This could be considered a favor."

Ciel's eyes widened and he scrambled away when Sebastian got closer. "Woah, no no! I don't taste that good. I'm sure you wont savor anything like me-" But a soft whimper left his lips as the mans chest pressed to his back.

"I'm sure I'll enjoy you very much."

Ciel stiffened as he felt Sebastian's nose against his neck, and his knee's nearly gave out before the mans arm caught him and held him closer. Ciel wanted this over with already. Maybe it could prove more to the people of a vampires existence. Yet, the blue eyes batted shut as a source of heat pressed to his neck. Only then did he realize it was Sebastian's tongue. It rubbed and tasted the flesh before sharp teeth brushed along the milky skin.

Ciel whimpered and felt himself sink closer as the teeth grazed and teased his flesh. Sebastian's fingers slid down his waist before gripping his leg and forcing their bodies to be as close as possible. Sebastian didn't know why he was taking so long... just the feeling of this body pressed to his own made him light headed. Ciel was so easy to hold and press against. Sebastian didn't want to kill him... just a taste. He knew this boy was worth saving.

His nose pressed against his throat as his lips parted and his breathing wavered. He could feel the quick pulses and smell the sweet aroma of his muscles. Without thinking, his lips closed and a small suction sound echoed the room. His lips continued to kiss and suck at the skin as Ciel fell farther into the mans grip.

This couldn't be what a Vampire did to anyone else! But Ciel couldn't find his voice to say no... Maybe that was a power they possessed. Maybe they could be seducing to capture prey... But Hell it felt good. Ciel had never been held so close to someone and touched so needingly. He felt wanted, even though it was for a meal. Yet, it didn't feel like he was a meal.

Sebastian's eyes lidded and his teeth slowly sank into Ciel's neck. The smaller body seemed to quiver as a loud cry left his lips. Sebastian's eyes widened and his fingers shook slightly from hearing the sound, but even more so from the blood flushing down his throat. His nails dug into Ciel's side as a grunt left him and he filled his mouth with the warm liquid. With a gulp, it all flowed down his throat and he un-latched from the neck.

Ciel felt his body tingle as his neck turned cold and he was light headed. Before stumbling, Sebastian caught him and his tongue slid across the two puncture wounds to stop the blood flow. Ciel stared up at him in shock, "What the hell was that?! You were supposed to eat me, weren't you?"

Sebastian merely pressed a finger against Ciel's lips as one drop of blood slid from the corner of his lips.

Ciel was disturbed to say Sebastian looked... attractive. Crazed, dark eyes and a pink tongue that poked out to wipe away any left over trace of blood. "You should be thankful I didn't finish you."

But Ciel knew better. Though he had never been attracted to anyone, he knew Sebastian was trying to seduce him. He wouldn't have kissed his neck for nothing... let alone only take a bite. "And now what?" Ciel scoffed as he pushed himself away, and right at that moment the doors busted open.

"Sir?"

The ashen haired boy jumped and froze as Mey-Rin poked her head in through the doors. "Ah! There you are! Your mother and father have requested you." Ciel spun on his heels and looked around the room... but Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. His eyes narrowed and he gave a sharp nod, "very well." They probably were going to lecture him about sneaking out. Alone. He sighed as he turned towards the door and walked out into the hall. "Oh," Mey-Rin's voice squeaked as they walked, "I forgot to mention, later this evening Lady Elizabeth will-"

But the words were slowly muffled as the pair disappeared down the hall and they made their way down the stairs. But still, Sebastian could hear every word, and the crimson eyes narrowed as he listened. Slowly, his tongue slid against his teeth, and he could still taste that sweet flesh. Maybe, just maybe... he could have another bite for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Though the morning seemed to appear out of thin air, night quickly slashed it away as the blackened sky engulfed the blue of the afternoon. Doors locked, people scurried inside, and the streets were abandoned; yet, few people remained. Some drunk, others looking to sell their body for a few pounds, and others who were too stubborn to actually care about their life's.

Black shoes tapped along the moistened pavement which created low echoes and ripples of sounds to cascade into the darkness as a tall shadow draped along the walls of buildings and quickly disappeared back into the darkness. Frenzied red eyes scanned along the streets as thoughts pooled and swirled into Sebastian's head. That sound, that body..._ that Taste_.

Ciel never seemed to leave his thoughts, and that caused him a great amount of stress and fatigue for an odd reason. He had lived for more than a hundred years and a human had never caused him such rash thoughts. So why him?

Sebastian, for one, was not an idiot. He knew that skin should be savored and not demolished in less than a second. But his mouth watered as he thought on about that boy. Was it only a hunger for blood he desired? Or was it flesh, blood, and person all in one?

His chest wavered as his shoulder slammed into a wall and his nails gripped the brick before him. His mouth opened as a low groan seemed to rumble from his chest. His eyes flashed and he instantly looked back at the mansion.

_It was dinner time._

* * *

Ciel sighed as he walked into his room and shut the door behind him. He was correct, as the whole day was wasted being lectured and forbidden to ever leave the house ever again. He figured that would happen, yet it didn't stop him in the first place.

"I was hoping you'd be back soon."

Ciel jumped and stared to the corner of the room where Sebastian was perched on the window railing with a smirk. Ciel frowned and rolled his eyes as he made his way to his bed with crossed arms. "You waited? Hah!" Ciel made a fake laughing gesture before plopping onto the bed. "You should've left. If you aren't going to eat me then what's the point?"

Sebastian gave a small shrug as he crawled his way back into the bedroom and fixed his sleeves along his wrists. "Maybe you've grown on me," he mumbled with a grin and a flash of his eyes. Ciel made a disgusted look as he plopped onto his pillows and closed his eyes. "You are simply revolting. I don't know what diseases you carry."

"Diseases?" Sebastian's eyes widened as offense was taken at the comment. "I do not have any, I assure you. My mouth is clean."

Ciel shot up and narrowed his eyes, "You think I'll believe that?" Sebastian stepped closer and his eyes scanned along the small body until reaching his neck; where two marks were barely hidden behind his shirt. "You should." His voice was nearly a whisper as his eyes darkened. Ciel shifted and batted his eyes as he looked away. "You should leave. Now."

Ciel knew what those eyes did. They begged him to come closer and were filled with passion... though, that passion was drowning in the blood of innocent people. "Why leave so soon?" Sebastian cooed as he crawled onto the bed.

Ciel's eyes widened, and he lifted his pillow in a swift motion before grabbing a cross and holding it in front of him with determined eyes. Sebastian stopped and stared blankly before a chuckle left him. "Ah, I see... You're so hostile." He bent forward, and his tongue slid across Ciel's fingers and the cross. He plucked it from the boy's grip and merely tossed it aside before crawling closer. Ciel didn't understand, and his thoughts were scrambled! How did Sebastian do that without managing to get hurt in some way?

Ciel shrunk down into his pillows as rage began to flood in his veins, "What do you want from me?" He finally asked with a quivering whisper. Sebastian simply looked down at him and blinked, "You are all I want." Ciel was confused at the statement, but found himself staring into those eyes and getting lost in the color. His lips parted to speak once more, but he was silenced by a finger as he felt the heat from earlier against his throat.

This was wrong. He didn't know this man, nor did he really want to. But he already fell for him twice in one day. He wanted it over and done with. "Just do it." Sebastian was taken back from the mumbled words, but didn't hesitate in the slightest. He knew he was addicted to Ciel.

His teeth clamped down onto the soft flesh as he sucked and chewed to gain more blood to flow out and into his mouth. His taste buds thrived and danced with the familiar flavor as he heard the soft cry emit from Ciel once more. He knew he needed to stop, yet he couldn't. His fingers slid up the other males legs as he slowly spread them and pressed himself against Ciel. His fingers ran along his sides and he gripped the boy's waist as his nails dug into the fabric of his shirt. Was he wanting it... off?

Ciel on the other hand was very shocked at the position they were in. He could feel Sebastian's little movements which rubbed along his body, and he felt all the heat flush to his cheeks. The slow sucks made little grunts leave Ciel as his head tilted back and his lips parted. Was he supposed to react like this? Was it bad? So many questions, and no answers. Ciel's own fingers slid into Sebastian's hair as he gripped the black locks and gave sharp tugs.

Sebastian pulled back with a small pop and his tongue cleaned up any left over mess. He carefully sat up and his eyes scanned the body that nearly quivered beneath his own; the wine eyes widening at what he saw. Ciel's chest was rising and falling at an odd pace as his hair fell into his eyes and his neck was slim and exposed to nobody else but Sebastian. Not to mention, Ciel's fingers slowly slid out of his hair and were trailing down his chest. Lust raced through the man as he nearly snarled and pressed back down against ciel. His tongue flicked across the shell of his ear before his eyes lowered.

Ciel would now _belong to him_.


	6. Chapter 6

After that night, Sebastian had listened to Ciel and left. Ciel awoke with a throbbing neck, but that wasn't so bad. But, he could barely focus anymore. His father would speak to him about trade and so on, yet Ciel only nodded and stared off into the distance as his fingers tapped on the book in front of him. One day passed. Then two. Three. Then a whole week went by.

Ciel nearly got worried that he hadn't seen Sebastian... "Oh please," He scoffed to himself as he tidied his room. Which actually consisted of tossing clothes around. He shouldn't worry about someone like that. A vampire, no less. The marks on his neck still remained, yet were fading. He was actually proud of himself that nobody had noticed yet.

Night approached and Ciel lit a candle on his desk as he dressed in his night shirt. The white cloth went to about his knees before his slim legs were exposed. He opened his window and took in the sweat scent of the air before sighing and plopping down into his chair. Ciel could feel the goose bumps rise on his skin as he nibbled the inside of his cheek. Papers lay scattered, but Ciel only stared outside and at the moon which was partly hidden by the clouds. Then a familiar sound rang in his ears.

His eyebrows furrowed as he stared with narrowed eyes... What was that? Then it hit him. Wings. Instantly, his eyes widened and he jumped up to grab the window and slam it shut. But it didn't go as smoothly as planned. Ciel jumped up, hit his knee on the desk, and slipped onto it as his fingers grabbed the glass of the window. He yanked it, but it didn't budge. Instead, fingers wound around his own to stop the shutting process.

Ciel slowly looked up and sighed as Sebastian poked his head in, "Miss me?"

Ciel took his hand back sharply as his knee throbbed, "Not really... no." Sebastian merely snorted at the remark. "I think you're lying." Ciel gave an amused sneer before sitting back in his chair. "Well, how would you know? Besides, you shouldn't have come back... I've barely had luck hiding the bruises you gave me."

Red eyes scanned up Ciel's neck and softened. Indeed, bruises marked his neck and around the bite marks. It nearly made Sebastian jump up and down with delight... Those marks proved he belonged to someone. Sebastian sat on the window ledge and stared outside. "Well you are a fun little toy. I wanted to return."

Ciel frowned, "Excuse me? You think of me as a toy?" He hadn't meant to blurt those words out, but they slipped anyways. He blushed and rolled his eyes, "never mind."

Sebastian glanced back to the boy and he bit on his lip. Ciel never seemed to leave his house... Well, he knew the reason why he couldn't. "Would you like to leave?" Sebastian suddenly mumbled as he looked away. The blue eyes peaked up, "Leave?" Sebastian nodded. "We can leave. Or... Well, I can take you away from here if you wish. Just for tonight."

Ciel shifted, "I want to. But I cannot. I've been forbidden." Of course, Ciel didn't have to tell Sebastian he would sneak out anyways. "And I'm in my sleep attire. I can't go out like this." Sebastian smirked, "Of course you can." Suddenly, Ciel felt his hand lifted from the table. "W-wait no!"

The little male squirmed as his body was brought up against Sebastian's, and his cheeks once more tinted to a fluorescent red. He sat against Sebastian's lap as the man merely had a dumb smile on his lips. "Let me down Sebastian," Ciel hissed as a frown slid across his lips. Sebastian nearly cooed. He looked so cute when he pouted. Wait, what?

"No." Sebastian held his hand over Ciel's eyes and gave a small chuckle. "Sebastian you aren't funny-"

Still, Ciel gasped as a rush of cold air hit his legs and flowed up into his shirt. He wriggled and writhed until Sebastian let him go, and only then did he realize that he wasn't in his mansion anymore. He was in the middle of the street. "Sebastian!"

Ciel whipped around and Sebastian stood with his arms behind his back with a smug smile. Ciel nearly forgot how tall he was compared to himself... "Take me back."

"Oh? You want me to? I thought you'd like to be out here. Nobody knows... and we're alone." The way he muttered the last words made a tingle shoot through Ciel's body. "I'll get cold." In fact, his legs were pretty chilled as they were exposed to the night air. "Ah... Well," Sebastian stepped closer as his hands rested against Ciel's waist. Slowly he kneeled and the pads of his fingers ran along the boys freezing and shown skin, _"I can warm you."_

Ciel could feel the heat of his words against his legs and he jumped away, "You pervert!" He gasped out as he turned away. His heart was pounding and his cheeks felt like fire. How come heat could travel to his face but not his damn legs? "Well, don't say I didn't offer." Sebastian chuckled as Ciel pouted his lips and began walking down the street. But he couldn't feel the ground below him after a moment...

"Sebastian?" He looked up to see the man ,and then he realized he was being held. "Now you wont even let me walk! You're so backwards!" Ciel crossed his arms as he glared up at the other. But when those deep eyes stared down into his own, his blood seemed to stop its flow. Even Sebastian could feel the halt of his pulse, which made him grip the smaller male tighter. Slowly, he let Ciel slide from his arms and the boy had to look away. He felt something new being alone with Sebastian out of his mansion where someone could hear. He back away, and a wall greeted his back.

Sebastian stepped closer,and Ciel could feel the others body pressed to his own once more. They were so close...

Sebastian's hand pressed to the wall beside Ciel as the other slowly pulled away the night shirt. His shoulder was exposed and it made Ciel shudder as his eyes lifted to look at Sebastian. Carefully, Sebastian's eyes lowered as his lips skimmed the soft skin below him. "When will I be your meal already?" Ciel whispered as his eyes lidded. He stared up at the moon and felt Sebastian stop his movements. "I told you Ciel... I only want you. I'll need you alive for that." Ciel frowned slightly, "You don't know me."

Sebastian smirked, "Then how did I know your name when we first met? I know parts of you." He gently bit down on his skin as is fingers slid down to grip his leg. He lifted it around his waist as his abdomen pressed against Ciel, "Teach me all of you." His voice was low as Ciel felt his skin pulled and sucked at. Whimpers left his throat as his lips parted and low moans left him. "This is wrong..." His voice cried out as Sebastian barely rubbed against him with a low purr. Suddenly, fangs sunk into his flesh and he shook with a small gasp.

Sebastian grunted as he pulled back and licked at his lips. Ciel saw something flash in those red eyes... and he seemingly knew what Sebastian wanted. Their lips connected in a searing kiss as Sebastian moaned and lifted Ciel up against the wall. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck as his lips parted for a breath of air. Instead, Sebastian's tongue snaked its way into the hot cavern and tasted every inch. Ciel could taste a bit of blood... but he didn't mind for some reason. They pulled apart and Sebastian smirked.

"It may be wrong... But has something this wrong ever felt so good?"

Ciel's eyes widened as Sebastian slowly made his way down his body...

_And it certainly did feel good._


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors note: Haha you're all upset they haven't had sex yet. :^) Well you'll like this chapter then. This doesn't have... full on smut? But there are heavy scenes. I took parts out because the chapter just got too long for my liking. Obviously there will be more scenes like this that explore new things in more depth so no tantrums. And I apologize for my lack of posting, I will try to get on it once more. ^~^_

* * *

_"Ciel?"_

Another gaze, another poke to his food.

"Ciel!"

The boy lazily looked up with dropping blue eyes and a dumb little smile on his lips, "Hm?"

Ciel hadn't gotten sleep the other night from being out and about with Sebastian... but he didn't mind. Instead, his mind was trapped with all the emotions he had felt, all the touches, and all the whispers of his name he heard. His mother frowned at him from across the table as his father was more concerned with the book he had.

"Ciel," she continued, "I've been worried about you these past weeks. You've seen like you're always in a daze and you barely listen to me." Ciel grumbled and rolled his eyes, "I apologize." He poked at his eggs again. "Honey stop playing with your food," Rachel sighed and shook her head, "Now you know your father and I will be leaving right?"

Ciel instantly looked up, "What? When?" He shifted in his seat as he grabbed his drink and took a sip. That meant he could have the house to himself... Well, besides the other servants. But they were barely seen anywhere already. "We will be leaving later this afternoon. Your aunt is sick and we've learned she may not be too well for a while... We aren't even sure if the sickness will leave." Rachel trailed off as she sighed and looked down. Ciel nodded and decided to not speak after that... But that didn't stop his ideas from prospering in his mind.

The teen later finished his meal and trampled his way upstairs and into his room. He slammed the door and pressed his body against it as he bit his lip and his eyes fluttered. Just the thought of being alone with Sebastian again sent his body into a frenzy of emotions. Wait what? Did he really connect Sebastian and him alone with his parents leaving? Hell yes he did. He hadn't known why he was so head over heels for this vampire... Was it head over heels? Didn't that mean he loved him?

"Nonsense. I do not love a vampire." Ciel huffed and crossed his arms as he spoke to himself and trotted across his room. Though, he couldn't deny the skip of his heart whenever Sebastian looked at him with those deep eyes...

Ciel instantly began tidying his room up at the thought. Mey-Rin had already cleaned it, but Ciel always seemed to create another mess somehow. Plus, it was another distraction to get him through the day. He bit his cheek as he glanced to his clock and another minute ticked. They would be leaving soon.

* * *

The sun was setting, and hues of purple, orange, and pink all swelled together and bursted into the sky as the chilled air swooped into the windows. Rachel and Vincent had left... and Ciel couldn't be more excited for the darkness.

Ciel sat at his desk with his quill in hand, and he scribbled words onto a paper as the sound of wings approached. Ciel smiled and shook his head as he dabbed the quill into ink, "You're late."

Sebastian crawled his way into the window before fixing his collar and vest, "Late? You have a specific time you wish for me to arrive?" Ciel sat the quill down and shook his head, "No, but you're usually earlier than this. It's nearly ten."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "My deepest apologies." His eyes scanned along the room, and from what he could see, not even a speck of dust was out in the open. Ciel strolled his way to the bed and plopped on top of if, "I got no sleep last night because of you. Are you planning on stealing me away again?" Sebastian halted at the statement. Stealing Ciel away... It would be fun. "If you wish." Sebastian whispered the words slowly as he looked out the window. He knew the Phantomhives had left... Ciel was his for the night.

Ciel looked up, and his eyes scanned the man who was steps away from him. The candle flickered, and Ciel's fingers gripped at the sheets below him. The deep red gaze captured his own, and Ciel couldn't hold back a small squirm. Sebastian looked marvelous in the dim light; not that he ever stopped looking attractive, of course. Sebastian smirked and tilted his head slightly, exposing his own slim neck as he began to slid his tie off, and unbutton his vest. Ciel could feel his heart pounding as heat filled his body. He wanted this man.

A part of Sebastian's chest was exposed as he adjusted his dress shirt, "I hope you don't mind... It was getting a bit too hot." Ciel shifted slightly as he slowly slid from the bed. "I was thinking the same thing," He mumbled as he strode his way over to Sebastian. His hand held the vampires cheek as he pulled him closer. Their lips connected, and Ciel felt a hand draw him in closer. Both bodies were pressed together as the small kiss turned hot and tongues danced together. Ciel moaned and pulled back as he bit his lower lip with hooded eyes, "Come to bed..." He purred quietly as he stepped away from Sebastian and began to unbutton his nightshirt with a teasing smirk.

Sebastian's eyes flashed as his tongue slid across his lips, "Is that an order?" His eyes locked on the skin coming into view, and his breathing hitched in his throat. Ciel sat back against the bed, spreading his legs with a little shrug. "Well, you don't have to..." Though, his words slowly faded as he looked upon Sebastian once more. He slowly made his way across the room and crawled onto the bed with a glint in his clouded, wine eyes. Ciel nearly squeaked as his cheeks began to burn. He looked so incredibly... sexy.

"If you wish." Sebastian spoke lowly as his hands slid up the slim and exposed legs. Ever so carefully, his lips pressed to his leg before beginning to crawl up closer to his body. Ciel quivered and nibbled his fist as tingles were shot through his entire being. What was this feeling? He felt hot, and almost numb. He felt...

"Excited are we?" Sebastian mumbled with a little grin as he looked up at Ciel. The boy blinked for a moment, almost in confusion, before he realized the lump that had formed under his nightshirt. He squealed, and his hands instantly shot down to cover the area; yet as his fingers went to block it, the feeling was new, and instead a choked moan left him. Sebastian was surprised at the action, and instantly went back to where he was. His lips slowly parted and his tongue glided over his inner thigh before closing and gently sucking the warm flesh.

"Ah! H-Hah Sebastian!" Ciel couldn't decide what to hold. His now, very noticeable erection, or Sebastian's hair to stop him from going farther. But... Didn't Ciel want him to go farther? Shakily, his hands continued to unbutton his nightshirt, which in turn caught the others attention. Ciel was making a bold first move. Shyly, he opened the shirt and the white fabric slowly slid from his body. Sebastian's eyes widened as he stared up at the body. Ciel looked so smooth, so curved... He wanted every inch of ecstasy Ciel would offer to him.

His hands slid along the body as the blackened nails created little marks. Ciel's eyes fluttered shut as his back arched and a small moan left him... Yet what happened next surely shocked him. His erection felt hot, and his eyes shot open as he sat up. Sebastian's own eyes were closed as his tongue slowly slid against the groin and flicked across the tip. Ciel shook with a gasp as a little cry escaped him, "S-Sebastian!"

The crimson eyes peaked open, glazed and lust filled as they stared up at the smaller male. "Sh," Sebastian's finger was held up to his lips as he continued his licking. But ever so slowly, his head bent down as he took the boys member into his mouth. His head bobbed slowly as his tongue swirled and tasted the sweet flavor of Ciel. The red gaze never faltered as it looked up at Ciel; finding every action Ciel made to be highly arousing.

Ciel yelped as his toes curled and cheeks flourished into red, "A-Ah! Oh S-Sebastian!" Ciel fell back onto the bed as his fingers curled into the black hair and his mind blanked from the hot pleasure he was receiving. Every flick of that wet tongue, and every low moan which left Sebastian's throat sent vibrations coursing down his spine. His lips parted and quiet pants left him as his body slowly rocked against the bed. Sebastian's hands felt up the boys body as they stumbled upon his perked nipples. Ciel gasped as the mans thumbs rubbed slow circles against them, and he couldn't help but to cry out.

"More Sebastian... G-give me m-more!" But as he commanded, all the spine-tingling pleasure stopped all at once. His eyes peaked open, and Sebastian sat up, licking at his fingers. Ciel nearly felt dizzy from the sight. Parted lips, and exposed tongue gliding against the slim digits as saliva coated them and pointed teeth could be seen. "Well, I can't let you have all the fun now, can I?" Ciel's eyes fluttered up at the other as his breathing wavered. He stared at the others fingers warily; what could those be needed for? Then a sudden thought jumped into his mind.

"Sebastian, what do you think you're-"

Instantly, he felt the others body press to his own and his eyes fluttered. "Hush darling," Sebastian whispered to the other as his lips latched under his jaw. He pulled back with a smirk, "I told you I can make you feel good..."

* * *

A distant sound could be heard throughout the manor... But what was it? Was it the floor boards merely rumbling from old age? Or was it maybe a far away storm? It was neither. In fact, it was the sound of a bed rocking against a wall. The wooden frame gently knocking against the wall. Ciel was sure the color would end up scratching away and he would be questioned. But for now, that wasn't on his mind. His mind was flooded with darkness and the sound of the dirty words being whispered into his ear. Ciel could feel the skin of the other man as their chests rubbed together.

His mind was swirling in lust and pleasure as his body was being rocked and toyed with. He would let this creature toy with him as long as he wanted. Thick lashes fluttered open where deep blue eyes lay hidden, and they shyly peaked up into the deep wine eyes which nearly glowed in the dark. A cry of pleasure escaped Ciel as his head tossed back into the pillows. His hair was strewn, and beads of sweat began to lace his forehead as his fingers dug into the others back. "Louder, Ciel."

Ciel heard every command given by Sebastian, but he just couldn't comply fully. With Sebastian's thrusting and fingers wrapping around his throbbing erection, Ciel just couldn't think straight. His thin frame was covered in bites and hickeys, and his hands instantly flung to grip and tear at the sheets below. "A-Ah... Sebastian!"

The vampire smirked as a husky groan left his curled lips and his eyes fluttered to a close. Hearing those delicious mewls and calls for him... Seeing the perfect body laid out before him and trembling in his arms. Oh it was such a treat! "Louder. Scream for me," Sebastian snarled as he bent down and his teeth sunk into his neck harshly, and without warning. Ciel's eyes shot open as a pure, ecstasy filled scream poured from behind his lips. Sebastian's eyes shimmered in the dark, and he grinned with his bloody lips and fangs.

Ciel could feel the warm, crimson liquid dripping down his shoulder and chest. With his own glint in his eyes, he grabbed Sebastian's jaw and forced him to look back. He bent forward, and ever so innocently, his tongue swiped along the others lips and licked up his own blood. Sebastian nearly came undone from the sight alone, and with a shaky groan he came inside Ciel with his nails digging into the others waist. Ciel arched with a shy groan as he panted and in turn came undone just after Sebastian.

Ciel collapsed back onto the bed and fought to regain his breath as Sebastian happily licked up any blood and any other mess they made. Ciel instantly held his face and shivered with a smile. Had he really just done that? His body was already sore from all the rough touches and bites from the other, but oh hell it was worth it. He felt a sudden warmth envelope him in the chilled room, and he slowly looked up at Sebastian; who in turn, looked very concerned for the smaller male. "I was too rough." His thumb brushed against a bruise he left and he huffed to himself in anger. Ciel held his chin and shook his head, "No, no... I'm fine. I liked it rough."

The sudden words made Sebastian freeze with an eyebrow quirked up as he looked down at the smirking boy. Ciel closed his eyes and leant forward as their lips connected in a sweet but gentle kiss. One could almost mistake if for love.

Love.

Ciel pulled away and turned onto his side as he stared at the wall. How could he think of such a word? It didn't exist. Yet the negative thought subsided as he felt his body pulled against Sebastian's strong chest. He instantly relaxed and his eyes closed as he began to drift to sleep. Sebastian could feel the gentle pulse of the other as his nose nuzzled behind his neck. Never again would he loose himself to such extremes. It was Ciel's first time sleeping with someone for Christ's sake! He continuously beat himself up over the thought of hurting Ciel, and he vowed to never be so... dominant? violent? Either way, he knew he now needed control. His eyes lowered as he wiped his finger over a purple bruise, and as he pulled away... it disappeared.

Sebastian stopped in his tracks and stared at the skin that was now pure and unblemished. How the hell? Never mind.

The man snuggled back down into Ciel and heaved a happy sigh. A bruise disappearing was the least of his problems.

He hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

A cool breeze wafted into the bedroom as the window was opened to a crack. The sun arose in a burst of orange colors which splayed out into the morning sky. Any day soon, the sun would be hidden behind dull clouds as snow would dust throughout the land. Ciel lay huddled in his warm blankets as he happily snuggled into a pillow. Oh but he didn't wake up in the morning. You think he would wake when the sun just began to rise? Oh definitely not. He woke up around eleven with his hair messily tossed and sticking out in random places. He yawned and stretched happily as he looked beside him. Sebastian was gone.

Though, he didn't mind. He merely smiled, knowing the man would return. His hand rested against where Sebastian had been only hours before, and his body automatically collapsed onto that spot. A small blush coated his cheeks as his nude body pressed to the wrinkled sheets below... oh how wonderful the other night had been. He located his nightshirt at the end of the bed, and threw it on right as a knock echoed upon the door. "Come in."

Mey-Rin teetered her way inside with his breakfast as she grinned at the lad, "Good morning sir!" She sat his meal down as he rubbed his eyes. Just then, he froze. The marks... the bruises and bites! The comforter flew up onto his body as he looked at Mey-Rin with a smile. "Could you give me one moment please?" She hesitantly nodded before exiting the room with the door thudding shut behind her. Ciel threw the blanket off and ripped the night shirt open as he stared down at his body... But there were no bruises. Only one love bite remained, which was along his inner thigh; also being the hickey Sebastian liked most and kept going back to. But how the hell did the rest... disappear?! Ciel sighed, adjusted his clothing, and finished his meal before calling the clumsy maid back inside his room.

She happily waddled across the room, "Oh Sir, It sure is a lovely day! It's chilled, but sunny yes it is! Would you fancy a day out in the garden?" Ciel slid off the bed with a nod, "Yes, yes whatever-"

The pads of his feet touched the ground, and he took one step as his eyes shot wide open with a shriek.

"Oh my god!" Ciel fell back onto the bed and clung to the blankets as Mey-Rin gasped and rushed to his side. His ass was in no mind to leave the bed today! Damn Sebastian to hell! How could he walk? Thinking quick, he smiled at Mey-Rin and laughed, "I mean... Oh my god, what a beautiful day it is!" He pointed to the window as he sunk closer to the ground and held back a whimper. Mey-Rin blinked and pushed her glasses up. "W-well... I'll leave you to be dressed S-Sir!" She grabbed his dishes and hurried out the door as Ciel fell to the ground. Seeing Ciel so cheerful really made Mey-Rin worried sick!

He honestly was always a grouch.

Ciel gave a quiet, frustrated scream as his palm slammed onto the ground. He heaved himself up, thanks to the blankets for helping him, and slowly stepped to the dresser. One step, wince, another step, wince. And continued. He held back the pain as he bit his tongue and slowly slid himself into some decent looking clothes. He dragged himself through the halls, slid down the stairs, and tip toed out into the garden before collapsing onto the grass. For fall, the garden was still flourishing in colors. Besides the grass, which was turning to gold and snapping as it dried. Ciel could remember the sweet honey scented air of summer as the lush green grass caught him if he fell with no harm.

"I'm surprised you made it out here." Sebastian smiled down at Ciel as his arms were crossed. He stood in the shade of a tree; well, the shade it could offer with all the missing leafs. Ciel slammed his hand into the ground as he took a fistful of grass, "Sebastian! How could you? Do you know the pain I'm feeling, you mischievous demon?" Sebastian pulled his lips into a pout as he fixed his black tie. He wore all black, which seemingly looked very well on him. "I am not a demon, but I am close. And yes, I knew the pain would occur. But it will fade. And you'll get used to it." He smirked down at Ciel whom at the moment was flourishing into a beautiful blush of red. "Whatever," the boy grumbled as his arms crossed and he stared away from the man above.

"So, why aren't you ever there in the mornings? Besides the servants checking in, I mean." His ocean blue orbs batted up at Sebastian as the man shrunk to the shadows. "The sun burns me. I cant touch it. I should be sleeping by now as well... I'm a nocturnal creature. But I wasn't tired. I stayed up as late as I could to watch over you." Ciel shyly looked away and bit his lip.

In Sebastian's eyes, Ciel was a beautiful creature. A human in a piece of art that rested in a book or a painting. To good to be true. Humans were surely vermin... but not Ciel. Ciel was a mere angel. Plus he looked adorable when he slept, so Ciel was the whole package. Looks, emotions, thoughts. Ah, breathtaking.

"Can I see?" Ciel glanced back at Sebastian innocently. "See what?" Sebastian stated gruffly as he glanced to the smaller boy. Ciel simply held his hand out as a ray of sun hit it, and Sebastian blinked at him with no emotion. "You want me to burn myself." Ciel nodded with a smile as Sebastian hissed at him, "Over my dead body you brat." Ciel quirked an eyebrow up, "Oh... But aren't you already, technically dead?"

Sebastian once more stared at him in disbelief as he held his breath. Damn, he had a point.

Slowly, Sebastian held his hand out to the sun, where an instant burning sound filled the air with cracks and hisses. Sebastian pulled his hand back as a shaken cry left his lips. He held his hand as smoke sizzled away and revealed a blackened, red peeling blotch of skin. Ciel instantly stood and rushed to him, "Oh I'm sorry! How ignorant of me... I should've known it would hurt. Forgive me and my stupid wonders." But slowly, Sebastian's hand began to heal and the vampire smiled; fangs and all.

"I did it for your wonder. Its beautiful how you question things... and me."

Ciel looked up at him and blushed. Sebastian had also proved he would go through any pain if ciel simply wished for it. But he didn't want Sebastian to have pain. That simple action of sacrifice nearly melted ciel at where he stood. And he instantly felt a pair of warm lips land onto his own. He hummed and pressed closer before they parted and simply let their noses brush together. Ciel gasped and jumped, smacking Sebastian in the head, "Alright go! It's past your bedtime and I expect you tonight." Sebastian grinned, "Oh? Round two?"

Ciel rolled his eyes and scoffed as he began walking back to the mansion; holding back his own pain from his rear.

"I will miss you, my love! My heart already aches for you." Ciel sputtered a laugh and glanced back at Sebastian, "Oh shut it you ancient moron."

He slipped inside and his eyes fluttered as he shut the door behind him. Oh how revolting, he was like a lovesick girl in the novels he read! Ah, but still... Love was beginning to flutter in the air. As well as questions, and mischief.

For a pair of eyes were set on the two, and saw the whole thing... kisses, and touches shared. Oh, and Sebastian knew this person saw...

Good thing he was hungry.


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel paced along his bedroom floor as he nibbled his finger with anxiety sweeping across his mind. It was near midnight, and Sebastian wasn't there. He knew Sebastian was planning on seeing him again, so why wasn't he here? Ciel stayed up in worry as he distracted himself throughout the hours. Writing, reading, and even practicing violin. Oh yes, he stooped so low as to play the instrument which made him want to strangle himself. It was a beautiful thing, and played glorious songs... when it wasn't Ciel playing. With a scoff, Ciel crossed his arms as he wandered throughout the halls. Maybe he should just sleep and forget about their visit? No, because what if he did show? For the love of god he was pondering about this too much!

Slowly, the boy leant against the wall as his eyes closed. He was simply in a daze which he couldn't shake. Yet, his thoughts were interrupted at the sound of scurrying. His eyes shot open as he stared into the darkness; holding onto the wall without fail as his fingers twitched. As silent as a mouse he padded his way down the stairs and followed the sound which caught his ear. And he realized, the sound was his clumsy maid running throughout the halls. She stood in the kitchen with her back facing ciel as the boy opened his mouth to snap at her. But another voice spoke. With it's husky purr and poisonous tongue.

Ciel knew that voice in a heartbeat.

He instantly shot behind the wall and peaked out as Sebastian came into view with his cunning smirk. "Ah, you certainly are a beauty aren't you?" Sebastian's hand snaked around the blubbering maids waist as her cheeks turned as red as a cherry. She blinked mindlessly up at the man who slid his finger down her cheek. "Surely you can come with me, cant you? Nobody will know... Don't you want to escape?" His words turned to whispers as his lips slid over her ear, "Just for tonight."

Mey-Rin blinked and didn't speak as she was too in a daze of a sexy man wanting to take her away. Oh it was all she dreamed about! But Ciel could feel tears threatening his eyes as his throat burned. His heart slowed and every beat was making him wish he was dead. How could Sebastian do this? Sneak off with someone else? Well, they weren't really a thing... Yet ciel could still imagine his heart breaking with every touch and whisper. Slowly, Sebastian stepped back into the dark and held Mey-Rin close to his chest so she could follow. Ciel knew it was a door leading to the garden. He would always steal sweets and sneak out that way.

Now, normally, someone would rush away and instantly blubber into tears if they saw someone they cared for with someone else. But oh, not ciel. His nerves were like fire as his blood boiled with jealousy... and he followed them. He really only had to peak out the doors window as he saw the two standing in the moon light. Sebastian slowly stooped down to her, and ciel could feel a tear drip. They would kiss. He knew it... But oh, was he proven wrong. Sebastian's eyes flashed into threatening slits as he grinned; sharp razors for teeth. Ciel definitely knew what would happen now. But he couldn't bring himself to stop it. He cared for that maid more than anyone, for she was always there for him. But fear hushed him into the shadows to only watch.

In a flash, Sebastian's teeth sunk into her neck as a scream filled the air. Oh Sebastian loved that sound! To feel the sins wallowing him into the darkness as a body shook in pain while being held in his grasp. He loved every kill he made. Blood rushed down his throat as he yanked his head back. A chunk of her flesh was held in-between his jaws as it oozed thick, crimson liquid. She turned pale and instantly collapsed in his arms as he swallowed the skin whole and chuckled. His smooth skin was stained with her blood as he continuously tore her skin away from her body.

Ciel stood, eyes wide with tears spilling, as he shook. What did he see? How could he be so pathetic to not stop him! Sebastian let the lifeless body drop from his grasp as he licked his lips with a satisfied growl. Now nobody would know about him and Ciel, for that woman couldn't be able to pass on that she had seen them together. Sebastian disappeared into the darkness, and Ciel held his breath. He had to be going to town, right?

Ciel rushed out the front doors and passed bridges in order to get into the abandoned town. With his parents gone, and other servants sleeping, nobody could stop him. And he would meet Sebastian face to face in order to show that the vampire made a big mistake in killing his maid.

He would prove him wrong even if he died trying.


	10. Chapter 10

_**VERY BIG TRIGGER WARNING; This chapter contains lots of GORE and TORTURE THEMED ELEMENTS. If you are sensitive to those things, I STRONGLY ADVISE YOU TO NOT READ IT. You will still be able to follow the story if you choose not to read this chapter, but it's for the horror of this fic because this fic is not entirely full of roses and rainbows XD YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

* * *

The path into the town was dark and dreary as ciel pulled his sleeves down and bit his lip. He could hear footsteps throughout the otherwise abandoned streets which only made him more and more worried. He had a hunch it was Sebastian... but what if he was wrong? Ciel paused as a figure cloaked in black snuck its way into a building, and Ciel narrowed his eyes as he looked around and quickly scampered after. The building was dark and murky with it's broken floors and moss filled windows. This place was most likely abandoned... or if someone did live here, they were down right crazy.

Ciel heard a thud, and felt his nerves freeze as he shook with a chill. His thin body easily slide past fallen pieces of wood, and his feet swiftly avoided any shard of glass which could slit his foot. He made his way into a room, and sighed as his arms flopped to his sides. The person was gone, and Ciel was now left in this freaky home. He rolled his eyes and stepped forward... but as his foot landed on the ground, the wood snapped and he fell through the floor with a gasp. He couldn't scream as he clawed the walls around him to try and get out; yet he still fell. It took him seconds before he dropped to the floor. Dirt and mud stained his clothes and cheeks as he coughed with a small wheeze. Why was that fall so long?

Weakly, he stood up and tried to dust himself off as best as possible as his blue eyes scanned all around him. His eyes stopped at a door which seemed to glow with orange in an outline. "You're kidding," He whispered as he slowly stepped towards the door with worry flushing through his nerves. This was a bad idea. He should turn back now... But he was ignorant, even to himself. So he grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. He stepped into the next room, and the door shut behind him with a thud. Ciel jumped and looked back before focusing on what was in front of him. It was a fairly large room with sharp, curved tools hanging on the wall. There were chains hanging from the ceiling, and tables with smaller tools. The room had fire all along it, causing an orange glow as closets were lined up against the wall.

Ciel nearly puked from the putrid smell in the room, and confusion laced him. The floor was rock, unlike the rest of the house. How come this place was so... updated? Holding back his gagging, Ciel walked forward to a chair in the middle of the room as he walked around it in a circle. He stopped at the table of tools, and picked a few up. One was sharpened to a point, the other was a razor, and another was like a circle of small knives. He wondered what they were called, as he had never seen such objects before. But what he saw next made him stop. There was a pile of teeth.

His face twisted in disgust and confusion as he bent closer. The small bones were blackened, but flesh hung and dripped from their roots. Ciel then looked back at the chair and saw restraints for the wrist and feet, and he instantly fell back with a yelp. Now it made sense. The tools... the abandoned house... it all connected. Slowly, he lifted his hand from the mucky ground, and saw his fingers and palm were now stained a deep red. Blood. "Oh my god..." Ciel's eyes widened in horror as he scrambled to his feet. He followed someone into a torture chamber.

The boy quickly scrambled to his feet, just about to make a dash to the door... but he was too late. He heard someone walking towards it. His eyes widened as his voice was caught in his mouth. Oh god, what should he do! Thinking quick, ciel ran to a closet and flung the doors open before diving to the bottom. He shut the doors and panted as tears filled his eyes. If he was caught, what would he do? Certainly be tortured, that's for sure. He didn't want to die this way! But his heart stopped as he heard the door slam. The faintest of whimpers left him as he began to shake. He was freezing as anxiety flooded into him.

_What if he was caught? What if the person heard him? What if he could never leave?_

His jaw shook and he frantically tried to stop the chattering as tears fell from his eyes. Silently, he pushed himself to the doors where his eye peaked out the crack. He made out the figure of a man with another one. But the second man seemed limp and intoxicated as he was placed into the chair and strapped down. The mans fingers twitched as he slowly came to, and ciel watched in horror as the standing male grabbed a long prong looking tool. Gruffly, he took the drowsy mans jaw in his hands, and ciel heard a loud pop, followed by a scream. It made the smaller male shake as he began to loose his steady breathing pattern.

A small tune was hummed throughout the room, and ciel narrowed his eyes. He heard of that song before... It was a children's tune. But oh, what was it's name? He hadn't heard it in what seemed like ages... But the humming got lower and lower, and Ciel heard a loud tear. He jumped as the man held up the prongs, and a single tooth was dripping with blood. Why couldn't the man turn around! All he saw was his back... and his black hair. No, no it couldn't possibly be!-

Ciel heard the sloshing of blood that flicked across the room, and the piercing screams of that poor soul being held down. His body shook violently, and Ciel couldn't even imagine that pain over and over and over again. Not to mention, with a broken jaw. Who was strong enough to break a jaw with their mere hands?

The humming continued.

Another tear, another scream, and the sound of crying and the gargling of blood in a throat. Ciel was petrified. He couldn't look away, but he prayed to god that he could. To plug his hears and stop the horrid sounds. He slowly stood up in the closet, and felt vomit coming up in his throat. Skin was peeled from the man, turning to ribbons which floated to the floor. "Beautiful... simply delectable..." The mans voice cooed darkly as he unstrapped one of the others wrists. He cackled and yanked himself back as the other males shoulder popped from its place. "Oh that wont do..." the man grabbed his blade and kneeled, "lets tear some pretty muscle..." he muttered before the childs tune was hummed once more; accompanied with the sound of peeling and slushing. Was there also a sound of... drinking? The blue eyes filled with tears widened as he realized this lunatic wasnt just torturing. He was eating the bodies and lapping up the blood in slurps and gulps. Ciel took a step back, but instantly stopped as something bumped into him.

He wasn't alone... was he?

The small lad turned, and his dirtied face looked up in pure horror as a cry left him.

Bodies hung, decaying and skinned as their empty eye sockets stared at ciel. He instantly covered his mouth as he realized what loud of a sound he made... but it was too late. The man held up his saw, and his head turned towards the closet as blood was splattered to his face. He grinned, and his tongue slid out to lick at the bitter droplets. All was silent besides the humming that continued... And ciel shook as he peaked back out the crack. But instead of seeing a grotesque display, he saw another eye.

Staring right back at him.


	11. Chapter 11

Cold sweat dripped down Ciel's neck as he held his breath and felt his heart nearly come to a stop. The eye blinked at him calmly, and it certainly wasn't the red color which haunted him. "I can smell you, you know..." The voice of the man rumbled out as his hands pressed to the doors of the closet. His eyes closed as his head tilted back and he took a deep breath, "How addicting." He chuckled as he licked his lips. Ciel was more than repulsed at the blood which dried upon his face. "Do you like my art? I work hard on them... My newest, the one sitting in that chair, is going to get very pampered. Maybe i'll fix up his nails." Ciel flinched as his eyes closed. He could hear the mans shallow breathing, and he knew what he meant by the nails. Ripping them from his fingers as nerves hung loose and pain seized his body. He would die from the pain and blood loss. "If you're as pretty as you smell, well... You'll be my newest masterpiece."

Ciel whimpered and sniffled as he tried crawling back into the closet. He could feel the lifeless bodies touching him as the man slowly stood and grasped the door handles. This was it. Ciel hit the wall of the closet and his eyes closed as one shallow breath escaped his lips. Yet, as soon as the doors began to open, the back of the closet seemed to disappear as a hand grabbed his mouth and yanked him back. Ciel writhed and muffled sobs left him as he squirmed in the strangers arms. Ciel could see the back of the closet, and the secret hatch slid back up as he was quickly dragged away. The man threw the closet doors open with a grin, but stopped as nobody was in there anymore. Besides the dead ones. His eyes narrowed and he snarled before whipping back around. He would find that person. With their sweet aroma spilling into his head as his eyes closed. Slowly, his lips curled to a grin as fangs sprung from his jaw and his golden eyes snapped open.

* * *

Ciel couldn't see anything as he was dragged away, and he nearly fainted with relief as he felt the cold night air hit him. The hands gently let him go, and his vision came back as he collapsed to the ground. He instantly puked as his fingers dug into the grass. His panted and sniffled as he shook with loud sobs. He was almost taken, and defiled. Mutilated. Bags hung under his bloodshot eyes as tears stained his cheeks. His lips parted to emit a little groan as he held his stomach, and he slowly turned to look up at his saving grace. And red eyes stared back at him.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried with his voice going out as he shakily stood and clung to the man whom quickly enveloped him into his arms. Ciel's fingers clawed into the black fabric of the vampires coat as his tears stained his shoulder. Sebastian kneeled and his eyes closed as he pressed long kisses against the smaller males head. "Are you alright? Ciel what were you thinking!" His voice was stern and worry filled as he pulled back and held the boys arms. Ciel dropped his head and his hair fell into his eyes as he shook, "You didn't come... I saw you with Mey-Rin and what you did and I followed you... But it wasn't you because I nearly was lost and I followed that man and saw horrible things and-" He was instantly hushed as he was pulled back into the mans arms. "Don't ever leave without me beside you again." Ciel quickly nodded at the others command and clung to him.

Then, he remembered. He remembered why he followed Sebastian, or so he thought. He pulled back and instantly slapped him across the face as he nearly growled in anger. "And how could you? You murdered her as well! You ugly, seducing demon! I trusted you, and she was the only one to-"

"Only one to what?"

Ciel stopped as he slowly turned to look behind Sebastian, and there Mey-Rin stood. Her hair was down, glasses missing, and she was wearing tight black clothes. Ciel blinked and his mouth hung open as his eyes then spotted two guns strapped to her waist. "I ate her, to turn her into a vampire." Ciel's eyebrows furrowed, "You can do that...?" Sebastian nodded and Mey-Rin stepped forward, "I of course had no choice in the matter. But he explained to me why he did it. I'm the one to protect you, and have for years. I'm this way to continue looking out for you." Ciel felt more tears well into his eyes as he looked back at Sebastian who avoided looking at him.

"Ciel, you started something on accident by following that man. Something that will kill people. I needed her help, and will need yours as well. I sadly have to admit, I have been here before... That's how I knew to get you out. Besides the bond I created with you, which is how I actually knew you were in the closet. I felt you."

Ciel blinked at Sebastian as he plopped himself onto the ground, "Bond? What do you mean by bond I don't feel anything." Sebastian stood up and cracked his knuckles with a sigh, "Vampires can create bonds with someone. Either if they're food, so the vampire can hunt them down, or... romantically I'll say." Ciel blinked up at him, "You bonded me as food didn't you? You hunted me down." Sebastian smiled and shook his head, "No, not exactly. I bonded with you as someone to be with." Mey-Rin shook her head, "Smooth. But you two should talk about this somewhere else. He could already be searching for Ciel, and his scent will be an automatic gateway. He should get home." Sebastian shook his head, "No, that's the first place he'll go. Ciel's scent is everywhere there." Ciel stared at the two in confusion, "What? Who?"

Mey-Rin nodded at Sebastian and slid out a gun which was firmly grasped in-between her fingers, "Right. I'll go home and tell Finny and Bard. Let him stay with you. You might be able to mask the smell a bit." Sebastian nodded and swiftly pulled ciel up into his arms. They gave each other a quick nod before walking off into opposite directions. Ciel listened to the owls hooting in het trees as the moon casted menacing shadows to the ground. "I don't understand... What the hell did I do? What's going on Sebastian?" The man blinked down at him before looking back up.

"The man you followed is another vampire. But with his torturing and vile ways, he was cast out from the rest of us. We've always been enemies, persay. With your addicting smell, he will stop at nothing in order to get you. Mey-Rin knows the story now, as does the other servants. But the other two didn't take the vampire thing so warmly at first. Yet, they will all protect you until the end. As will I." Ciel looked down and bit his lip. Who knew this would blow up so quickly? "Sebastian, you said others... Do you mean other vampires?" He nodded with a hum as he walked forward and stopped right outside two long doors. Ciel peeked up at a fairly sized home; just a bit smaller than a mansion, yet he had never seen it before. They made their way inside, and candles illuminated the halls. It was darkly beautiful... just like Sebastian. He felt the man walk behind him as his arms encircled the small body and their fingers laced together. "I didn't mean to do any of this."

Sebastian closed his eyes as he sighed, "I know, love. It wasn't entirely your fault either. You just shouldn't have followed him, granted you didn't know." His lips snaked across the smooth throat below him, and they simply stood in each others hold for minutes in the dim light. "Come. We'll get you cleaned up." Sebastian smiled lightly as his thumb brushed away some dirt from Ciel's cheek. Ciel shyly followed Sebastian up the flight of stairs and he peaked down. He felt so weak now. Having others fight for him when he could fight by himself. With a sigh, he looked up at Sebastian who gave a small smile to him. This wasn't a romantic getaway, but it sure felt like it after what happened. He decided it was time for him to relax and actually feel safe.

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. But maybe he could sleep... when the sun came up.


	12. Chapter 12

Crimson eyes gleamed in the dimmed room with a glazed expression of threats and adoration. Ciel was seated in the bathtub with the warm water coaxing his muscles into relaxation as his blue eyes would flutter to a shut. "Are you tired yet?" Sebastian mumbled with lidded eyes as his fingers slid through the boys dampened hair before cascading down his cheek. He felt like he was asking a tired toddler if it wanted to nap yet. Ciel, however, shook his head with a little "no." He wasn't tired. Well... not entirely. But he wanted to stay awake with Sebastian, and he knew he could.

The man sighed and his arms crossed as they rested against the side of the tub. His chin hid itself in his arms as black strands of hair flicked into his eyes. Ciel opened his eyes and hummed at the sight. The water swayed as he scooted closer and rested his head against Sebastian's arm. He knew the white fabric of the vampires dress shirt would be soaked now... but he didn't hear a sound of complaint yet. "Something's nagging at you," Sebastian piped up as his eyes shimmered at the smaller male. He looked cute. Ciel bit the inside of his cheek as he nodded, "I suppose... Just a lot of things. Things from tonight. You created a bond with me, right?" Sebastian sat up with a little grunt, "Yes. Why?"

"What does it mean, exactly. For... us?" Sebastian smiled faintly at the others innocent question. "It means I chose you to spend the rest of my life with. Which is a long long time since I can't die. Well... not peacefully. You know how vampires die so I don't have to explain." Ciel nodded and looked down, "But why me? Isn't there someone better? Hell, even another vampire? I'm human, Sebastian. I can't live forever like you. A lifetime for you could be a few years for me." Sebastian instantly swooped himself down and his fingers grasped Ciel's cheeks. He brought their faces close together as a stern look came across the man; near to a scowl. "Nobody is better, because I only wanted you. I desired you more than any other... and I realized why. Believe me... I've lived long enough to know what I need, and what I need is you." Sebastian paused as he slowly let go of Ciel and he stood back, "Do you honestly believe you're only human?"

Ciel blinked at the question shot at him, and his eyebrows knitted together as he thought. The bruises disappeared. Pain didn't last... "Yes, I do believe that. You turned Mey-Rin into a vampire... Yet I'm only human because I haven't been changed. I can't be." Sebastian chuckled and shook his head as he grabbed a towel, "One part of that is true. You can't be changed because I haven't allowed it fully yet. I bite you to taste you... But one night I began to loose control. You know what night."

Ciel blushed instantly and looked away. Yes, he did remember that night... And he remembered the pain the morning after as well.

Sebastian continued, "That night I was in a frenzy for you. I assume some... venom slipped out. I saw your bruises heal. I know you noticed it too. I realized," Sebastian shook his head with a tiny scoff, "I began to turn you."

Ciel stared up at Sebastian as he felt his heart pounding. And what would it be like? To be a vampire, like Sebastian, and the others he hadn't met yet? Would he still be wanted by this man? Would he still feel his pulse, or feel warmth in his finger tips? Would he crave tea, or blood? Ciel sat up in the tub as his fingers grasped the side; water dripping from his arm down to the floor. "Why didn't you turn me completely?" Ciel saw the wine eyes shoot up to look at him with a near dangerous flash. Sebastian stepped forward and held his hand out to the smaller male, "I didn't want to ruin you. You have parents... and if I turned you, I know what would happen." Ciel took his hand and shyly stepped out of the water as he looked up at Sebastian. So dark, threatening, and sinfully beautiful. How he was able to fall into the others dark clutches, he wasn't sure. But he never wanted to go back. "What would happen, Sebastian?"

The mans jaw locked in place, "You would have to leave your parents and other family you know of. I would make you mine for eternity." Ciel's eyes fluttered as he held the towel around his body, and he bit his lip as he began to walk out the door. "I wouldn't mind that." Which was true. Ciel was trying to escape his parents his whole life. With Mey-Rin as a vampire, he knew he would see her and she would stay by their side. Until the end. But being with Sebastian for the rest of his life was a sacrifice worth taking. He could only imagine all they would do together...

He padded his way down the halls and into the man's bedroom as he greedily took one of his dress shirts and slipped it over his slim frame. He knew he left Sebastian behind in a mere daze. He also knew what he wanted now... He'd have to of course get Sebastian to go along with his plan, however. But that would be easy. He only wondered what would happen when his parents came home...

And he wasn't there.

* * *

_Authors note; The next chapter is gonna be hella. Smut n' stuff :^)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Authors note; SAME SEX MARRIAGE IS ALLOWED IN ALL 50 STATES OF AMERICA AND IM JUST. GOD BLESS THIS DAY I AM SO HAPPY. To celebrate we will have a sex chapter hahahahahah_

_btw I say it's smut which it kinda is kinda isn't because I don't do every scene bc some of those things I feel awkward when typing. I mean I roleplay it a lot, but I feel like if I type it out I'll mess up or make it sound wrong. ya feel? So that's why I skip around in chapters when it comes to that. I'm sure you all can imagine the kinky stuff I don't write. xD (I'm actually posting this later than I wanted bc I fell asleep haha oops)_

* * *

Ciel bit his lower lip as he stood against the door of the bedroom. His hand rubbed his arm as if he had a chill surging throughout his skin; yet, his eyes were set on Sebastian who was on the other side of the room with his back facing the smaller male. Ciel knew it was near bed time for the little vampire, as the sun would be rising in a few hours. Ciel watched as the mans vest slipped from his body, then his shirt... and Ciel wished those pants would be stripped down as well. The thought itself made Ciel blossom into a mess of red. His cheeks felt like fire as Sebastian turned to glance at him with a small smirk, "You alright?"

Ciel quickly nodded as he stumbled his way to the bed. Sebastian actually slept in a bed...? Oh of course he did! Did Ciel think he slept in a coffin or something? The sheets were slick and cool under his fingers, and his eyes closed with a small hum as he was about to lay back. But instead of a soft bed to greet him, he felt Sebastian's chest and lips skim down his neck. His eyes fluttered open once more as he allowed himself to be pulled back into the others arms. Yet they didn't lay down. Ciel's eyebrow quirked up as a small smile laced his lips, "What are you doing?" But ciel was quickly hushed as warm lips pressed to his flesh.

His eyes lidded as he felt Sebastian's teeth graze his skin and his eyes followed one of the mans hands which skimmed up his exposed leg. His cheeks pinkened as the others fingers found their way to his inner thigh. The sensual rubbing of his skin and heat of Sebastian's chest to his back was nearly intoxicating. Ciel could feel his breathing halt and flutter in his chest as his head tilted back, "Sebastian," he muttered quietly into the dark as his hand slid down to grab the other males. Sebastian grunted as he was stopped from feeling the smooth skin and his eyes flashed open to a glare. But the rough gaze softened as he felt his hand moved higher and brush over Ciel's growing arousal.

Instantly, the boys ashen hair was gripped and pulled back as teeth sunk into his neck and a hand rubbed against his aching need. Ciel gave a soft quip of surprise or pleasure, maybe both, he wasn't sure. His legs instantly propped up as his back arched to feel more of Sebastian's touch. His mind was swirling as he felt the mans' teeth sink deeper and deeper into his muscle. The tearing of skin, the swish of metallic liquid, and the infinite feeling of sinking into deeper pleasures. New feelings and touches. Ciel sat up and Sebastian unlatched from his neck with a frown. Why had his Ciel pulled away? Did he do something wrong? Had he hurt him? His lips nearly curled into a sad pout as the questions raced throughout his head.

Ciel stopped Sebastian's thoughts, however, when he sat up onto the others lap and curved his body down onto Sebastian's chest. The crimson eyes lidded as he brushed away a stray piece of Ciel's hair which fell into his eyes. The boy blushed and looked down as his fingers slid down the vampires exposed chest. Ciel slowly looked back up at him before his lips parted, "Sebastian," he straddled the others abdomen as he cupped his jaw, "I want to be yours completely." Their noses brushed together as their eyes closed. Lips brushed against each other but never connected as Sebastian's hand slid up Ciel's leg. "Change me."

The soft begging of his voice made Sebastian press closer as Ciel slowly began to take off the others pants. "Please, Sebastian... I want to be with you." The seemingly sweet and coaxing tone of Ciel made Sebastian's fingers grasp the bedding below. He wanted nothing more than exactly that. To keep ciel forever. Dig his fangs into that delicious muscle on his neck every night. But could he? Could he do it? Or rather, would he? Would he willingly, or would he do it when his mind was drugged with every piece of Ciel? With Sebastian's clothing successfully out of the way, ciel smiled shyly and slid Sebastian's dress shirt off of his own body. Sebastian's eyes instantly flicked up to stare up at ciel as his fingers thrust the smaller body against his own.

With a glint in Sebastian's eye, that's all Ciel got for an answer.

* * *

Ciel could feel the slight twitching of his fingers as they tangled into the mass of Sebastian's black hair which now was crazed. Ciel's toes curled as his lips parted to emit a tiny cry of pleasure. The moonlight was the only glow in the room Ciel could see, besides the red eyes which locked to his in a hazed and lusted gaze. Ciel's hips swayed above Sebastian before slowly lowering back down. Sebastian's lips parted as tiny gasps and groans left him. Ciel was so heavenly. Feeling their bodies entwine together in the dark; sweaty and aching for each other. It was near perfection. Sebastian's hands slid down the boys waist as he in turn pushed himself against Ciel.

Hearing his moans and screams of his name was all he needed. His abdomen would quiver as warmth and tingles spread throughout his whole body. Not only that, but seeing such a heavenly creature below him. A human. The way Ciel's eyes would glint in the darkness with the smidge of blue still visible. How his hair would toss and his body would curl and bend for the other to simply lay a finger on him. It was enticing. Swallowed by their desirable hunger for each other.

Sebastian panted quietly as his lips snacked against the others throat, and the sheets were disregarded to the floor as their bodies were already too busy being tangled together instead. Ciel pulled at Sebastian's hair with another moan as his eyes shut and his legs quivering. "Sebastian!" The name was whisked out in a gasp as his back arched. His ocean eyes lidded to look up at the beast above him. Nearly a monster, an animal, staring at him with sex crazed eyes with a whine of craving more. Simply exhilarating how the need for another's body flooded their nerves.

Those wine eyes slowly shut as Ciel felt the lips connect to his neck once more, but something hadn't felt the same. He felt the same teeth... only sharper. And there were more than fangs. More teeth which laced the others jaw. A scream left Ciel as the mans jaw clamped down onto his neck. It felt like needles sinking deeper and deeper as his eyes shut from the pain. He barely strangled tiny grunts as his fingers grew weak. His head fell back as his body chilled, and he could feel one last sigh release from his body.

Yet, instantly everything was different. His fingers twitched back to life before gliding down Sebastian's back to certainly leave claw marks. He sat back up with a groan of ecstasy as his eyes opened to look up at Sebastian. The man pulled back and licked blood from his lips as his finger slid down Ciel's cheek. The same glint remained. His flawless features un-tainted, and only touched by him. Ciel was only worshipped by Sebastian, as someone would worship a god. He would pray to feel this delicate body every night. And now he would. He would feel Ciel every night. Ciel sat up and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck as his tongue flicked out to run across the mans ear. His blue eyes darkened, and his body shifted higher as his eyebrow quirked, "Sebastian..." Their eyes connected, but instead of Sebastian looking at the innocent blue orbs as before...

Red eyes stared right back at him.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note; y'all need this smut and fluff chapter before all the shit goes down :^D

* * *

Morning soon approached as the sun rose to shine in the sky and fill the air with a dash of heat. Yet any minute, the clouds would rush in front of the sun and block it. It wasn't October anymore. That day, the air was colder, and the sky was darker. It added a very grim look to the little town as everything nearly looked black and white. But of course, Ciel was awake... right? Wrong. He slept all day, face buried into Sebastian's side as he curled himself under the thick blankets. In his sleep, Ciel could hear new things. Smell new things... It was odd. Under the pads of his fingers, he felt Sebastian's skin in his sleep. Yet, underneath it seem as if something was flushing through his veins. Was it blood? Could vampires still possess such a thing they hungered for? Or did they crave it in order to replenish their missing liquid?

The day came just as quick as night, and the sun slowly began to sink in the sky; nearly saddened it couldn't shine that day. Ciel yawned quietly as he stretched himself out onto the bed and over the other mans body. His eyes sleepily opened as he peaked to look at Sebastian whom was still happily snoozing. Ciel scooted closer as his leg draped over the others waist, and he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. That simple gesture had Sebastian's eyes opening and peaking over to make sure Ciel was alright. His eyes shimmered their glorious blue, which made Sebastian smile. Though he was turned, that enthralling blue still remained.

Feeling Ciel's leg rub against his waist was a "morning" surprise, and even caused a seductive, lewd feeling to spring into the air. Sebastian's crimson, starving eyes landed on Ciel as he merely begun to pout. Ciel sat up in the bed; sheets tumbling off his shoulders to reveal his marked and bewitching body. Sebastian's head tilted as he sat up and instead had Ciel lay back down. The man towered atop of Ciel, and the boy knew that look in the mans eyes. Animalistic, spine-tingling, and avid. Their lips instantly crashed together in a frenzied kiss of lust. A kiss to taste. To nibble or suckle. Sebastian ached and greedily felt up Ciel's body with a familiar yearning. Sebastian demanded to touch and mark up his milky skin as droplets of sweat beaded on Ciel's body. He wanted those plump lips sore and burning from all his kisses and harsh bites. His compulsion was slipping.

Ciel wanted everything just as much as Sebastian. Everything flipped, and Ciel now straddled Sebastian as both greedily felt up each others bodies with their mouths watering. Ciel wanted the buzz of his nerves. He wanted the thrill and satisfaction of making Sebastian moan. He wanted to make each and every one of Sebastian's cells to turn violent on him. To bruise him and demand him. He didn't want to walk for weeks on end after this creature was done with him. They weren't even started yet, and the grin that took place on Sebastian's lips was all Ciel needed. Yes, Sebastian knew exactly what they would do. If Ciel wanted a dirty, rough and steamy day... he would get one. No teasing, no preparation... What was even better was that Ciel's body could now withstand it. The thought made chills go down the older males spine. Their lips crashed once more, and limbs entangled as Ciel dragged his nails down Sebastian's back. Their hips grinded with quiet pants leaving their lips.

Sebastian grasped Ciel's wrists and held them back onto the bed as the smaller body writhed. He needed attention. He needed more. Sebastian's eyes flipped and hazed as his lips trailed down Ciel's curving body, and the boy moaned with each touch as his fingers entangled in Sebastian's hair. This was paradise. A new heaven. Ciel's own eyes flashed as he felt Sebastian's hips slow against him, and that drove him insane. Having such a body savoring each touch above him, and letting their skin graze and glide together. Intoxicating. Ciel's eyes fluttered close, and without warning, Sebastian slammed himself into the smaller male. A loud yelp escaped ciel in place of a scream. The pain shot through his body and tears threatened his eyes... Then, it abruptly stopped. His limbs turned numb as his body heated, and he flipped Sebastian over with a little purr and wink.

Sebastian was of course surprised at the quick action... but it also didn't matter. Ciel's hips moved on top of him in a slow rhythm, and his head tilted back into the pillows as his eyes closed. An inhuman sound left him as ciel began to move faster; much like a growl, but also a low purr. Groans left Sebastian afterwards as his nails skimmed up against Ciel's thighs. Hot desire, gripping and needing fingers, the stirring of heat. It was glorious. It seemed so surreal.

Sebastian peaked back up at ciel, and the sight was stimulating. The man was in awe. Ciel's head tilted back and lips parted to give dark commands. His succulent body rocking and jolting with tiny shocks of ecstasy. Sebastian's own hips began to thrust forward sharply, causing ciel to whine and mewl; toes scrunching in pleasure. "Faster Sebastian," the boy gasped out in pure bliss. "H-harder! H-Hah! Deeper Sebastian! I want to feel you d-deeper!"

Sebastian complied with every creamy demand.

Their frenzy was unimaginable. Had sex ever felt so good? Had any couple wanted each other so deeply before? Touched so longingly and hurriedly as if they'd never get to feel each other ever again? Both soaked up every inch of pleasure as the room became sinfully hot, full of rough and animalistic howls and moans. Then, both stopped nearly at the same time and came with their bodies convulsing. They called each others name one last time before collapsing and coiling into each other.

Sebastian grinned and showered his little love in affectionate kisses, "Who knew you were so wild?" Ciel however, was a blushing mess who was hiding his face in embarrassment as he squished Sebastian's cheeks and pushed him away. He felt the cold, red eyes staring at him after the kisses stopped, and ciel peaked out from his hands. "What are you staring at?" He mumbled as Sebastian propped himself up with a smug smile. "You." Ciel rolled his eyes and looked away. Sebastian looked over his body, his face, his hair, his eyes... he knew every inch of his body like the back of his hand. And lust boiled inside him, as he was the only one to have ever felt ciel and seen him like this. Which was probably some odd blessing. His angelic and gentle features which loved to be caressed and showered with simple touches; even if it was not admitted. Sebastian leant forward and connected their lips in a delicate kiss before trailing his lips down Ciel's arm, "I love you."

Ciel stopped and his cheeks instantly dropped in shades. Had Sebastian actually said what he thought he did...? A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as his hand rubbed his opposite arm. "I love you too."

Crimson and blue clashed once more, but different than before. Their foreheads bumped together as their noses touched and lips ghosted over each other. Magical. Heavenly. It was everything. The rest of the night, they both lay in each others arms, simply basking in the sight of each other. Fingers brushing over lips and entwining together. Sebastian rubbed Ciel's back as he hid himself in his neck to kiss the sweet throat, and Ciel closed his eyes as his own hands slid down Sebastian's chest and up his back. Each little kiss an "I love you" was whispered or cooed to the other as both indulged in their soppy and sweet time together. Sheets were tossed and falling to the floor as the curtains parted to permit moonlight to shine in. Their eyes seemingly never left each other as the night continued on.

A perfect night. Only for them. As if they were the only ones on earth. But the perfect night wouldn't last. A man walked down the streets and towards Ciel's mansion with a grin plastered on his sick face. The servants all stopped and looked at one another as an uninvited guest arrived. And his golden eyes gleamed for blood as his fingers twitched for Ciel.

Unknowingly, their fight had begun.


	15. Chapter 15

The man could hear the rapid beating sound of hearts as blood seemed to freeze in bodies. What a delectable scent. Mey-Rin could also feel Bard's and Finnian's pulse echo. The loud, drumming beat pulsing in her own ears as she pulled her dress up to adjust her gun against her leg. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Ciel was safe. Their job was to protect him until the end. Until their own deaths. They knew what was coming... Mey-Rin smiled at Bard and Finny, hiding her own fear, as she held their hands. "My boys," The maid cooed as a giggle echoed the near silent room. Smiles were now found on each of their faces as a sharp knock on the door caused breaths to hitch. "Don't come until I signal you two."

Mey-Rin stared blankly as she walked down the halls and to the front door. Her hands were coiled into fists before she stared at the oak doors. One hand opened, and her glasses shined in the dark. Her gift from the family when Ciel was just a little boy. She closed her eyes and slid the glasses on before holding a breath. She shook her head and clumsily opened the door with bits of her hair flicking in odd places. Her eyes landed on Claude who's own golden eyes shimmered down at her menacingly. "C-can I help you sir?" She squeaked as she held half her body behind the door; her hand beginning to lift her dress and grasp the gun. Claude grinned, sharp teeth exposed as his head tilted. "I'm looking for someone..." he mumbled as he peaked inside. His eyes landed on a painting of Ciel and his parents as he took a deep breath. "Yes... that one," he pointed to the painting. "This is the Phantomhive household, correct? I'm looking for Ciel."

Mey-Rin stood in shock at the condemned man in front of her. His eyes were filled with lust, venom, and the darkest of sins. She looked away and bit the inside of her cheek as she gripped the gun and slid it from its holster. "He isn't home at the moment." Claude made a grunt and shook his head, "Tch... shame. Where could he be? He visited me just the other night... But I think you know that." His voice spooled into a sinister, threatening tone as his eyes narrowed. The cogs in his head were turning and sparking as his madness began to flood and invade his system. With a sneer, he thrust his hand onto the door and shoved it open. Mey-Rin held her gun underneath his jaw as her lips pursed out. Claude chuckled, "Oh... an enticing woman you are. Very earnest and prepared... Pull it. I dare you."

The maid halted at the command as his dark, husky tone lifted into her ears. She shouldn't listen to what he had to say... But for all the crimes he had committed, her deserved to suffer. Her finger pulled the trigger as she let go of his collar. He stumbled back as blood spurted from the open wound. The bullet blew chunks of his skin, as muscle and bits of flesh dangled before falling to the floor. His teeth were visible through the blow, and he grinned as he looked up at her. His gaze flipped into a crazed stare as his fingers tapped against his leg. The pulpy blood continued to spill out and stain his teeth, "how pleasurable was that?" He stood up as his skin began to piece back together and to the point where he didn't even have a scratch. Mey-Rin blinked in horror at the man. The bullet didn't work. It was supposed to work!

Claude was instantly in front of her; nails scraping and tearing her dress as he forced their bodies together, "Where is he?" His voice boomed out as she pulled her gun out and continuously shot him. Each bullet caused him to stumble back and away from her as her fingers began to shake. Her gun clicked as she continued to shoot. No more bullets. She dropped the gun and whistled. But Claude was already running towards her. "Bard! Finny!" She yelped as she was thrown onto the ground. As a new vampire, Mey-Rin wasn't strong. She was actually weak, as she couldn't have had time to find her strengths and weaknesses. Both punch and clawed at each other as they tumbled around the floor. Claude nearly cackled as he gripped her throat and shoved her down onto the ground. "Anytime now guys!" She choked out as her nails slashed the other vampires cheek.

A loud crash was heard, and water splashed onto Claude as he yelped and rolled away. Mey-Rin gasped and choked before holding her hand. Searing pain shot through it. She looked down, and the skin began to pop and boil with sizzles and smoke. She looked up at bard and finny who together held a tub of liquid. "Holy water?" She gasped out as her frail body clawed the ground and away from Claude. The man stood, face sizzling and pealing with water dripping from his nose. "Such rude service." He tilted his head and his tongue flicked against his lips. "Why do I bother... You aren't worth my time." Claude turned towards the door and gripped the wood before glancing back. His eyes closed as he took another whiff of the mansion... but abruptly stopped. "Wait," he bit his lip as his eyes began to sting. There was another scent. He smelt it before. "I hope you said goodbye to your little master."

Claude shut the door behind him and limped away from the mansion as he slammed his fist against the towns bridge. He snarled before holding his head. That smell. It was another vampire... His eyes opened and glowed dangerously in the darkness before he began walking again. He knew where to go.

And the scent of Sebastian would help him along the way.

* * *

Though Ciel and Sebastian planned to stay in bed all night, that didn't happen. Both became restless and instead decided to drag each other out and get dressed. Sebastian let Ciel wander wherever Ciel wished as he was safe. At least he was safe in his knowledge. Sebastian sat in the library, fumbling through ragged and browning books as Ciel snuck his way outside and into the garden. It was the most lively thing in the area. Flowers were oddly still in bloom, and their colors contrasted deeply compared to the dark and dying tree's surrounding them. Ciel ghosted his fingers along petals and hummed at their velvet feeling. Almost as soft as the wings of a butterfly.

The night made glorious sounds as he sat outside and stared up at the moon. The chirping of crickets, the coos of owls. It set his mind at peace as his eyes fluttered to a close. He could still make out the moonlight through his closed eyes, and he slumped onto the ground. A twig snapped, and his ears just about perked up. Ah, probably a raccoon or other night animal taking a stroll. But then the light of the moon vanished. His fingers felt frozen as his stomach dropped. Slowly, his eyes opened to look up... and his gaze turned into one of horror with his voice caught in his throat. Claude loomed over him; grin plastered, skin bleeding and pulsing, and hands reaching towards him. "My masterpiece... Did you miss me?"

Sebastian sat up instantly. Something was wrong. He couldn't feel Ciel. He couldn't hear him. Nothing. The man's eyes widened and filled with worry as he dashed outside and spun around. Where was he? Where was his Ciel! He fell onto his knee's as his finger dug into the soil? How could he? He should've made Ciel stay with him. He should've been inside and it was all his fault. He thought his home was too far to track. Hell, it actually was! How did Claude find him? How did he not sense him? Question after question raced into Sebastian's mind as he instantly bolted up from where he stood. He was wasting precious time. He couldn't blame himself now. He could afterwards, when Ciel was home and safe and warm in his arms again. How would he find them? His sense of smell was going haywire, and he couldn't even track Ciel's scent. He would have to do this the old fashioned way...

He'd need help from old friends.

* * *

_Authors note; pls don't hate me for the next chapter omf_


	16. Chapter 16

Ciel was groggy when he awoke. The room was cold, and damp. It smelled of moss and some sort of decay. Maybe wood? His head was pounding as he sat up and held onto his forehead. From the smell, he half expected to wake up on the ground or covered in dirt. But he was in a bed. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and it was indeed a battered and bruised room. Peeling wood, rotting and flakey metal. With a grunt of pain he sat up and his fingers dug into the bed. As if on cue, his mind froze. He was taken.

Panic flooded his nerves from the thoughts of the torture chamber returning to his skull. Those molding corpses, the screams, the morbid smell. He was next wasn't he? Ciel whimpered and climbed out of the bed as quick as possible; yet, his foot slipped on the dampened wood below. It cracked, and Ciel's foot splintered the delicate floor. His eyes widened and breath hitched as the sharp crack echoed throughout the room. Ciel could sense Claude. He knew the ashen haired boy was awake now. With a low creak, the rotting door handle was turned and the door was pushed open. A flash of gold and Ciel felt himself fall back onto the wall. The paint flaked away and onto his shirt as he stared at the other vampire across from him.

"What do you want from me?" Ciel finally chirped as his nails dug into the wall. It seemed like hours passed before Claude snickered and stepped closer, "You followed me. Granted, by accident, I know... But you're so irresistible. Delectable. Ever since I smelled you and your fear... Oh I've craved nothing more, my masterpiece." Ciel flinched as Claude grasped his chin and pulled him forward. Ciel lunged his fist forward to smack the mans shoulder... but nothing happened. "Ah, little one, you cannot hurt me. Michaelis changed you, didn't he? Fool. He should've known I would get you sooner or later... Little fleshlings like you don't get strength as us other vampires. Not for now at least. You're weak right now." Claude's finger slid against Ciel's lower lip, "you poor thing."

Ciel struggled and thrashed in Claude's arms before opening his lips as a sheer, blood curdling scream left his throat. Claude hissed and his hand slammed onto the mouth before him. "My pet don't do such a naughty thing. Id rather you scream when we partake in different activities together." Ciel's eyes widened as he whimpered. Other activities? Torture? Or... was he wanting something more physical with ciel?

_Please Sebastian... please, please come._

Fabric ripped, and Ciel gasped as his sleeve along with half his shirt fell to the floor in ribbons. Tears began to threaten his eyes as he was spun around so his back was pressed to Claude's chest. He felt fingers slide against his cheek and to his lips as he trembled. "That's a good boy," Claude grinned. However, just as he spoke those words, Ciel lunged forward and bit Claude's hand. The golden eyed devil jumped back as blood raced down his palm and towards his arm. "Sebastian! Sebastian!" Ciel screamed continuously before being shoved back down against the bed with the bloody hand once more pressed to his lips. "Just as I was about to praise you. You are a feisty one, ill give you that. And you keep calling for your little vampire..." Claude pouted his lips and wiped a tear from the porcelain cheek below him. "I'm afraid he wont hear you, my pet. Did you think he would really love you? Come and save you? I know Michaelis... if he wanted you, he would've been here by now."

Ciel squirmed and shook his head as he tried kicking Claude but was once more held down; though this time with his torso. "He's probably with someone else... another little whore, hm?" Claude's nose brushed against Ciel's temple gently. "Fucking them like the disgusting animal he is? Hearing you cry for him, but not bothering to stop because the pleasure is too damn hot. And the one giving him pleasure isn't you. It never will be." He growled as his eyes glinted dangerously down at Ciel. However, the boy stopped his fighting. His eyes closed and head turned away from Claude as the bloody fingers slid away from their grasp.

Claude nearly jumped with delight. He hit a nerve in Ciel. One that stung to think about; Sebastian with someone else. Lying. Using him...

"Oh, my little pet," Claude cooed gingerly as he bent forward to press his lips against that heavenly skin... but he was stopped. He frowned up at ciel, whom was still turned away, but his fingers pressed to the vampires lips. "You're wrong." The dark tone, Claude had never heard come out of Ciel before. Ciel slowly turned to look at Claude; eyes blood red as they narrowed. "Now get off of me, you disgusting, good for nothing little pig." Ciel snarled as his arm jerked forward and smacked Claude on the chest. It did indeed send the man flying off and to the corner of the room. How ciel did it, he didn't know. With panic, he jumped up and ran to the window. He didn't have time to waste so thinking quick he punched the glass. The shards fell down, down, down... Only then did ciel realize how far up he was from the ground. Was this house on some damn mountain?

He glanced back as Claude grunted and began pushing himself up by his elbows. Ciel looked back outside and his eyes closed. He flew with Sebastian that time long ago. In the dead of night, together. He snuck Ciel out... So that's what Ciel imagined. Flying with Sebastian as they had before. Without a second thought, Ciel jumped from the windows ledge. Wind was blowing his hair, tousling it everywhere as the crisp air began to freeze his legs and half of his chest that was exposed. The shirt had pieces flailing into the wind as well as Ciel relaxed himself to hit the floor. So he waited. And waited.

But there was no ground to hit. Ciel opened his eyes to realize he was in someone's arms. He screamed and kicked, shut his eyes tightly, and smacked the person right across the face. Only then did he care to look at who was holding him. "Sebastian!" He cried as he clung to the man who was very confused from the stinging slap he received. The wind ceased, and Ciel knew they were back on the ground. He held himself back from crying, but his voice cracked as if he was. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Sebastian!"

Ciel's fingers tangled into the mass of black hair as Sebastian hushed him with a simple kiss. "Stop." His voice was gruff and low as his own hands dug into Ciel's waist in defense. Oh how ciel already missed such a husky voice. "Go home." Ciel blinked in confusion, "But Sebastian-" The man glared. "No Ciel. It was my fault you were taken... again. You will go home. To the servants... and others I've got there. I'll finish this." Ciel frowned and shook his head, "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, Ciel."

"No, Sebastian."

Silence.

"I want to help you. I am not some weak damsel needing saving every five seconds. Do you even have a plan besides brutally murdering him?" Sebastian thought for a moment before shaking his head in defeat. Ciel sighed. "Alright... you said others, right? There's more to help?" Sebastian brought Ciel to the little shade from the moon, "yes. There's more. Why?"

Ciel lit up, "I have an idea. I'm going to seduce Claude!" Sebastian boiled from the simple words, "You will do no such thing!" He barked at Ciel as he fumed in jealousy. His. Ciel was his. The boy sighed and slid his hand down Sebastian's chest, "I have a plan Sebastian..." He connected their lips softly as his eyes closed.

"Trust me."

* * *

_Authors note; oh shit things are gonna go down_

_and ayy shoutout to my friend who kept asking my to update_

_I got u boo_


	17. Chapter 17

_Authors note: Holy shat I am not dead. I'm very sorry for my lack of updating but I mean - school. I'm moving, I have work, I'm in charge of a production (play) and have to do costumes and sets and so much. Not to mention essays and projects and oh yes life thank you. thank thank. I am just juggling my life at the moment. However, this is the last chapter and it long af. I will mention in this chapter there are mirrors and some people are like "MEH VAMPIRES HAVE NO REFLECTIONS" dat wrong. They do. But upon research it makes them simply uncomfortable looking at themselves so they avoid them; thus giving us the myth that they don't see themselves. I did research on vampires for this ok. But let's continue the story now~_

* * *

Silence.

That's all there was. The servants were poised outside the mansion within the shadows; eyes glued to the reflection of the moon on the glass windows. Ciel had his plan, and all were willing to go through with it. All besides Sebastian. He disliked the idea immensely of Ciel trying to seduce someone... Someone that was not him. Still, he lurked in the darkness of the mansion and watched. Waited. It was torture. Ciel on the other hand had never done something like this before... So how was he supposed to go about seducing someone? A very murderous someone to be exact.

Ciel could hear Sebastian. He could feel his gaze and his anger at the idea. But it would lure Claude there... and Ciel was what he wanted. From there, when everything was least suspected, they could kill him. Finding spare dark clothing from everywhere in his home, he stripped and pulled it all on. A black lace cover, stockings, and of course some other skimpy clothes to cover other parts of his body. It was odd, but he looked rather good in them. Sebastian wondered why he hadn't dressed like that for him yet. With a deep breath and closed eyes Ciel waited. Waited in front of a mirror to look back at his reflection. Then he saw eyes. But these boiled like deep wine. From the darkness, hands emerged to claw and wrap around his waist. Ciel bent into the touch with his headed tilted back and parted lips. Those hands slid against his body and groped every curve. "This isn't the plan," the ashen haired boy cooed softly with a grin growing upon his lips.

"It isn't fair." A low voice shot back as Ciel let a small laugh escape him. "If I do this... it's only for survival. To rid of someone who could steal me away. You don't want that do you?" Lips skimmed up Ciel's neck as the boy continued to stare in the mirror. Sebastian's form came into view. Ciel's head turned as his eyes lidded; hand resting upon the other males cheek. "Go," Ciel whispered as his hand slowly slid away. This was for a good reason... For him and others. To redeem the ones whom were wronged so dearly and tortured for enjoyment. The hands slowly slipped away and Ciel felt himself alone once more. He could do this.

From minutes of waiting Ciel paced the room. Biting his lip in anxiety and trying to calm his cold nerves... But it all spiked once the door opened. In place of charming red eyes - Gold ones burned into Ciel. Claude's body seemed weak as his face was still healing. Ciel smirked and signaled him with a finger, "You tried my patience. Taking your sweet time did you?" The man angrily stepped toward him before gripping his hips harshly. "You escaped. You did this. Why try and be a charming little sneer now?" Ciel could feel his heart wavering as the mans hold hurt him... yet he held back his sounds of complaint. "I didn't want to leave," Ciel pushed himself away and spun on his heel, "You wanted me to stay but you frightened me." He held his arms with a small pout, "I waited here for you."

Ciel turned back to the vampire and grasped his clothes, "I saw your art. I saw what you did." Ciel wanted to gag. That wasn't art but flattery would work better in this case. "Teach me. Show me what you can do. Let me be yours and you can do all that you please to me." Ciel pushed him back into a chair and straddled him. Claude listened intently and followed after Ciel. His need for ciel was unlimited and ever growing. He could imagine his screams of delight and pain. He could see his blood flowing down his body in near black contrast to his delicate, untainted skin. Yet, as ciel straddled him, his madness almost poured out in a frenzy. His fingers clawed and slid down Ciel's thigh as a small whine escaped the smaller male. Still, he gave a smirk of pleasure, "I'm giving myself to you... take me away from here." Ciel bent down to the mans ear, "Take me." The whisper was delicate as his arm wrapped around the chair to a small table behind them.

Claude was too busy enjoying Ciel and grasping him to notice.

And Sebastian was watching from the darkness with rage. Never in all his years had he felt such disgust and anger towards another. _How Fucking dare he touch what was his? How dare he fucking enjoy Ciel. _Still, Ciel continued and grabbed a little cloth from the table... Inside, a cross was wrapped. He thought ahead and knew better than to touch it. Then, without hesitation, he bent back and thrust the cross deep into the mans chest. His jaw locked and eyes turned cold as he shoved it farther and farther into him. He could feel the blood. Hear the sizzling as Claude couldn't even release a scream.

Then, with a pop of his lips, Ciel slid off his lap and swayed away as Sebastian shot out to hold ciel possessively. His eyes burned at Claude as he stepped forward. Then... the golden eyes nearly sharpened. He grinned with blood staining his teeth, "You think only that can work?" He stood and pulled the cross out with a whine of pain. Ciel was struck in awe. How the hell was nothing working! This man wasn't a man nor comparable to one in anyway. Rushing to Sebastian he yanked him away and dashed down the hall. "You have to do exactly as I say, do you understand?" He yelled at his lover as they stopped below the stairs. Claude wouldn't make it in time. "Set this house on fire, Sebastian." The man froze. "Ciel, do you know the risks of that? Us, the servants, anyone who lives here-"

"Don't question me!" He yelled and grasped Sebastian's cheeks, "If we don't then imagine what else will happen. Burn this damn house down. Now."

Sebastian stared at ciel for a moment before slowly nodding. The man left, and within seconds ciel could smell smoke. The servants gasped and tried rushing forward until glass shot out and exploded from its panes. The fire was rushing to every room in great speeds and smoke was flooding out of every crack. The flames crawled outside of the house and soon enough consumed the whole mansion.

Inside, ciel stood and watched as Claude descended through the flames with a maddening grin. "What else do you have for me? You love me enough to kill me? I would do that for you too, my darling." He said weakly as he began limping towards ciel. Sebastian met eyes with ciel and spoke to each other in silence.

"I do." Ciel said as he stepped forward to Claude and held his cheek. The fire splintered and broke the railing of the stairs as ciel glanced back. A point. Then, his soft expression hardened, "But its time for you to go back to hell where you belong." He shoved Claude back and the splintered wood shot through him like a stake. He grinned, then his head dropped backwards as the fire covered his body. Ciel never saw himself doing anything as gruesome as that. But that son of a bitch was finally dead.

Rushing out of the mansion, he and Sebastian stood in front and watched everything collapse before them. The house was broken down as the servants rushed to their sides and watched as well. After a moment, ciel gave a small laugh. "I met a vampire. Fell in love with him... Met another whom was psycho - killed him - and managed to burn the house down."

Ciel nodded to himself and looked at Sebastian, "My parents are going to kill me." Sebastian rolled his eyes, "if only you weren't already dead." Ciel nodded and brought the man down in a soft kiss as he held his cheeks. Both were stained in soot and scratches; Ciel's stockings ripped and falling from his legs.

"Now what?" Ciel asked as they all stood. There was nothing anymore. No memorabilia's, no personal belongings... They had to start all over. "Now... We go home. My home." Sebastian said with a small nod. They all remained silent before turning away and leaving the mansion to collapse; disappearing into the darkness. Nobody ever found out where Ciel and the servants disappeared to. The town assumed they too were tragically taken in the fire. But there was no evidence.

But sometimes in the darkness eyes could be seen among all others.

Eyes as pure and dark as wine with another pair as blue and tainted as the ocean.

Well... we can say a lot of people went missing from then on. But who could blame them?

_The Taste of blood is a Sweet Thing._


End file.
